Kira and Murrue fanfic continuation
by Christopher12284
Summary: Two years after the Second Bloody Valentine War, a strange Gundam is encountered. Now a third war is beginning and lives will be lost. Can the survivors of the previous war bring about a lasting peace, or will the cycle of war continue? Please R
1. The 00 Gundam

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

Kira Yamato followed his wife, Murrue onto the balcony of their mansion, and wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her back. The night air was cool, and the moon shone down, casting a heavenly, pearly sheen on the area.

Murrue hadn't changed much since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War; the only truly noticeable change was that her hair, which had previously rested on her shoulders, now hung freely at her waist. Murrue's husband, Kira Yamato hadn't changed at all.

Murrue sighed softly as she looked into the sky. If she had a small telescope, and had been looking towards the moon, she would have noticed twin trails of green light streaking through the blackness before finally disappearing with a flash.

Even though Murrue and Kira hadn't noticed the twin trails of glowing particles, the Daedalus lunar base had, and as a precaution, they were currently preparing to launch three mobile suits to investigate the source of the strange green trails of light.

Everyone in the command center watched as a GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type, a Murasame Reconnaissance Type, and Launcher Dagger took off, streaking towards the apparent source of the twin trails of light.

After a few minutes, the three machines approached the source of the twin trails of light. As they got within about ten miles of the source of the glowing light trails, the pilots noticed that their radar screens were beginning to receive interference. They also noticed that the interference was getting worse the closer that they got to the source of the twin light trails. The three pilots stared in wonder as they approached the source of the light trails. It was unmistakably a Gundam, but it was unlike any that they had seen before.

After a few seconds, the pilot of the Launcher Dagger opened a communications line to the strange mobile suit. "Attention, unidentified mobile suit, you are in restricted airspace, please power down all weapons and follow us to the Daedalus lunar base. If you fail to comply, your mobile suit will be disabled and captured, in addition you will be imprisoned for breaking the Clyne Treaty. However, if you come with us peacefully, we may be able to overlook this infraction."

The three pilots waited for a few short second before the mobile suit suddenly boosted towards them, leaving brightly glowing green particles in its wake, and as it raised a large sword above its head, the pilot spoke in a cold voice, seemingly devoid of emotions. "00 Gundam, Setsuna F. Seiei, exterminating the targets."

The three pilots barely dodged the strike, and the Launcher Dagger was the first to respond, firing its 320mm hyper impulse cannon at the head of the enemy mobile suit. The pilots watched in shock and horror as a sphere of glowing particles suddenly surrounded the Gundam, effortlessly stopping the beam blast.

The 00 Gundam was quick to respond to the attack, bringing up the GN sword/rifle II in its right hand, and swinging it towards the Murasame Reconnaissance Type, which was now charging in to attack. However, in a flash, the pilot of the Murasame had freed and ignited his beam saber, blocking the strike.

"TRANS-AM!!" Setsuna suddenly yelled, causing the 00 Gundam to blaze with a bright red light, leaving glowing afterimages in its wake as it kicked the Murasame away, before streaking away and disappearing with a flash of white light. The three pilots stared in shock at the point in space where the enemy mobile suit had vanished. Even though they were unable to capture it, they did learn a few things during the brief battle.

Kira Yamato sighed slightly as he hung up the phone, then he turned to face Athrun Zala and said. "Well, the three pilots who encountered the machine said that the enemy pilot called it '00 Gundam' they also said that not only did it have the ability to interfere with radar, but it also seemed to have something similar to Wings of Light, which the pilot had called 'Trans-Am'..."

Athrun raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Trans-Am, you mean like the 20th century muscle car?" Kira rolled his eyes slightly as he replied. "Well, I suppose that whoever built the machine could have named that feature after the muscle car."

Athrun nodded, neither he nor Kira wanted another war, but if they had to, they would fight in order to protect the people that they cared for.

* * *

Well, here's Chapter 1 in the continuation of my first fanfic.

* * *

****

AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Celestial Being

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

Kira sighed under his breath as Murrue glanced at him; he knew that with her being pregnant, he couldn't leave. Therefore, with that in mind, he contacted the Minerva and ordered them to investigate the area where that strange Gundam had been.

About five hours later, Kira received a communications request from the Minerva's captain, Meyrin Hawke. Without hesitating, Kira opened the comm. line.

Meyrin appeared on the screen an instant later, and Kira noticed that she appeared to be slightly worried as she said. "A few minutes ago, we arrived at the location where the Gundam reportedly appeared. Just after we got here another ship appeared out of nowhere, but I've never seen the design before." Meyrin said as she routed the video feed from one of the Minerva's external cameras to Kira's screen.

Kira studied the ship for a few seconds, but he didn't recognize it. The ship had a light blue and white color scheme, and appeared to be about the same length as the Minerva, although not as sleek. After thinking for a moment, Kira figured that the ship was probably about the same width as one of Orb's Izumo-class ships.

"Captain Hawke, see if you can contact them." Kira said, but before Meyrin could reply, Kira noticed that Murrue, whom had been sitting beside him, suddenly looked very sick.

The sickness, which Murrue had been experiencing and ignoring, for the entire morning, finally welled up to the point where she couldn't ignore it anymore.

Suddenly, she brought her hand to her mouth and staggered to her feet. She ran from the room making retching noises as she sprinted into the bathroom, not even bothering the close the door behind her.

Retching. Gagging. Puking. More retching, on and on it went until finally, fifteen minutes later, her stomach was empty; she had a headache and strands of snot fell from her nose. Retching was uncontrollable and involuntary. She finally flushed the toilet, scooted to the shower wall and simply sat there.

For nearly ten minutes, she sat in the shower crying, heaving, retching and gagging, and then when the sickness had finally passed, she stood up and showered.

When Murrue walked out of the bathroom, nearly forty-five minutes later, Kira was standing just outside, with a concerned look scrawled across his face, and she smiled weakly as she walked over to Kira.

"Don't worry, Kira, I'm alright." Murrue noticed that he didn't seem too relieved, but she continued to smile as she tried to reassure him. "Believe me, Kira that is normal."

Meanwhile, on the Ptolemiaos II, the entire crew entered the briefing room, only to find that their tactical forecaster was already in there waiting for them.

"What is it Miss Sumeragi?" Feldt Grace asked as the four Gundam Meisters entered the room, officially starting the briefing.

"There's something I want all of you to see," Sumeragi said as a screen popped up showing an abandoned facility inside of the nearby Mendel Colony.

"What is this?" One of the Gundam Meisters asked and Sumeragi turned to face the one who spoke.

"This is the research facility where the 'coordinators' in this universe were first created."

"Coordinators?" Allejiuah Haptism asked, puzzled.

"People who had their genes manipulated and modified." Sumeragi answered as a picture of a young boy with brown hair appeared on the screen. What really got everyone was the innocence in his violet eyes. Everyone also noticed that the picture was outdated by the graphics.

"Who's that?" Lockon Stratos asked.

"Name: Kira Yamato, the Ultimate Coordinator," Sumeragi said and everyone looked over at the picture of the man.

"So what about him? What do these beings called 'coordinators' do?" Tieria Eride demanded, his red eyes seeming to bore into Sumeragi.

"They're raised as soldiers from what we can tell." Sumeragi answered, but before anyone else could say anything, a voice was heard over the ship-wide communications system. "Attention, approaching vessel, this is Meyrin Hawke of the ZAFT Warship Minerva, please identify yourselves."

Sumeragi sprinted to the bridge, clearly shocked when she saw that the main monitor now displayed the face of a woman, whom was maybe about the same age as Setsuna, if not a little older, but this girl had red hair and piercing purple eyes.

"My name is Sumeragi Lee Noriega, I am Celestial Being's tactical forecaster, and this is the Ptolemiaos II, Celestial Being's mother ship."

"Celestial Being?" Meyrin asked as she calmly watched the other woman.

"We are a private armed force whose goal is to eliminate war."

Meyrin let a slight frown appear on her face as she replied. "Well, I'm afraid that you are too late; our last war ended over two years ago, unless you've brought one with you."

Sumeragi raised an eyebrow, according to what Setsuna had told her this universe was still at war. "No, we haven't brought a war with us, however the pilot who conducted a recon mission for us had reported what appeared to be a massive facility on the far side if the moon."

Meyrin's eyes widened in horror and she quickly asked concern obvious in her voice. "This facility which your pilot noticed, did it appear to be abandoned or were there mobile suits and ships nearby?"

Sumeragi shook her head as she replied. "I'm afraid that the pictures which our pilot was able to obtain show the facility as being very active."

"Not again..." Meyrin muttered before looking back up at the screen. "Miss Sumeragi, could you please send us the pictures which your pilot obtained?"

Sumeragi nodded, then a few seconds later the images appeared on the small screen, which was mounted on the left armrest of Meyrin's chair, and as Meyrin looked at the pictures and tears began to well up in her eyes as she began to have flashbacks of the last war. Her sister, Lunamaria had been killed in the final battle, while piloting the Legend Gundam. Meyrin could do nothing, but watch in horror from the bridge of the Archangel, as the Legend had been speared by a beam blast fired by one of the Providence Gundam's DRAGOON Units.

Meyrin quickly willed her tears away as she turned to face Sumeragi again and said. "You say that Celestial Being's goal is to eradicate war, but you seem to have inadvertently thrown us into another one."

Sumeragi nodded sadly, as she replied. "Well, if you wish we could always join forces with you."

Meyrin thought about the offer for a moment, and then she replied. "Well, if you do join forces with the Minerva, you won't be joining forces with ZAFT."

Sumeragi was clearly confused as she asked. "But didn't you say that your ship, the Minerva, was a ZAFT vessel?"

Meyrin nodded as she answered. "Yes, the Minerva is a ZAFT vessel. However during times of war this ship and its crew changes its allegiance to the Clyne Faction; a group which, like Celestial Being, wishes to eradicate wars."

Sumeragi watched in surprise as the leading edge of the Minerva's wings suddenly changed color, from red to neon pink.

A few seconds later, Kira spoke up. "Captain Hawke, I think that, before we do anything else, we should send a recon team to the far side of the moon, in order to verify that these claims and the pictures are authentic."

"That's a good idea, Kira." Meyrin said, "After all, we don't want to attack unless there is a legitimate threat to peace."

Sumeragi hesitated for a few seconds before she asked. "Kira, do you mean that man is Kira Yamato, the Ultimate Coordinator?"

Kira sighed slightly as he replied. "Yes, I am Kira Yamato, but before I say anything else, let me make one thing perfectly clear; I am no different from everyone else."

Sumeragi nodded in understanding and smiled as she said. "My entire crew has accessed your version of the internet. We have all read about your actions in both of the Bloody Valentine Wars, as you call them, and we would be honored to fight alongside you if another war should start."

* * *

Well, here's Chapter 2 in the continuation of my first fanfic.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Sparks of War

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon as Athrun Zala drove his car, a replica of a 2005 Chrysler Crossfire Limited Roadster, down a beach road. He stopped when he saw two people walking along the beach.

"Kira! Murrue!" Athrun yelled as he stopped the car and climbed out. Kira and Murrue both turned and smiled as Athrun walked to them, giving them each a friendly hug.

"How are you doing?" Kira asked as he walked over to Athrun.

Athrun let out a slight sigh as he replied. "As well as can be expected, I suppose."

Kira nodded, he knew what Athrun was referring to, but now he didn't want to bring it up, so instead he asked. "What about Shinn?"

Athrun paused, and Kira had a feeling that it wasn't good. Finally, after nearly thirty seconds, Athrun answered. "As you both know, I made it a point to at least call him once every two days, when he didn't answer his phone yesterday. I-I went to his apartment and when I got there..."

Athrun stopped, wiping his eyes, both Kira and Murrue instantly realized what he had found, but even so, they let him continue speaking. "W-when I got there, I found that Shinn had slit both of his wrists and shot himself in the head."

Athrun wiped his eyes again as he continued, but it was obvious that he was very close to breaking down. "I also found a note saying that since Lunamaria was gone, and the war was over, he didn't know why he had even bothered to go on living."

Something stirred in Kira's dreams and he found himself slowly blinking the sleep from his eyes. Something didn't feel quite right, but he wasn't able to place his finger on what it was, his arm slid across the bed and encountered an only slightly warm indentation beside him where it should have been stopped by someone.

Murrue had been gone for at least fifteen minutes or so, not a bathroom break, nor a trip to get a drink of water, both being five minutes or less activities. Murrue didn't eat midnight snacks unless she was staying up all night and they had both been doing too much of that lately, which was why they'd both gone to bed early today. They were both completely exhausted.

Kira pulled his arm off his eyes and glanced at the clock sitting on his nightstand, noticing that it was nearly three in the morning. He sighed to himself as he swung his feet out of bed and sat up, he snagged a pair of trousers quickly slipped into the pants, but remained shirtless and shoeless as he opened the bedroom door and headed towards the living room.

"You want to talk?" Murrue asked him as he walked into the living room. "Well I was sleeping, but then I noticed you were gone."

"A lot has happened over the last few days." Murrue said as she let a sad smile cross her lips, and then she asked. "You want to talk about it?"

Kira paused for a moment then he sighed and said. "It's just that I just don't want to fight another war."

Murrue nodded in understanding. "I can't blame you for feeling that way, I don't want to fight another war either, but if we have the power to maintain the peace, I'd rather fight then stand back and do nothing." She paused for a moment and then smiled as she finished. "After all, if we have the power to make a difference, we should put it to good use."

Three days later, the Archangel sat in its water filled launch cradle, the ship had received a complete overhaul since the last war. It was now much more powerful, the only real problem was that there weren't enough pilots, but hopefully that problem would be solved when they rendezvoused with the Eternal, the Minerva and their new allies onboard Celestial Being's mothership; Ptolemiaos II.

War had been declared on the Earth Alliance the previous night, by an unknown faction, so the Archangel, along with The Eternal, the Minerva, and their new allies in Celestial Being, were going to try and stop the fighting.

"Attention, crew of the Archangel, this is Captain Murrue Ramius. I am speaking to you as we sit; ready to once again launch ourselves into space and into a potentially deadly conflict. Before we do though, I want to confide in you all some thoughts. First, I must extend my utmost respect and admiration to each and every one of you, as each of you is a volunteer, a dedicated proponent of the ideals of the peace, which we all believe in. It truly is one of the greatest honors of my life to be serving as your captain, and there is no other crew I'd want to be with more during the upcoming trials. Thank you, all of you. Now I'd like to briefly overview the reasons behind this deployment. Many of you have read the mission statement, but I'd like to explain a bit of the reasoning behind the orders." Murrue paused for breath.

"We are heading into space as a peacekeeping force. Peace has been established and it must be kept. The goal of our mission is to negotiate a cease fire between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance forces, hopefully a cease fire which will turn into a long lasting peace agreement."

She paused for a few short seconds for breath then continued. "I won't lie to you; it's likely that neither side will want to enter negotiations with us, much less with each other. As much as it pains many of us, our orders will allow us to force a cease-fire onto the warring factions in a manner that we see fit. In practical terms, this means that we are now officially a third side in this war, opposed to both of the other two. We can expect neither remorse nor reprieve from the Earth Alliance or ZAFT, but we must persevere, because if we cannot accomplish our goals, then the future of the human race, Coordinators and Naturals together, will be very bleak indeed." Murrue paused again, to let that sink in. They were quite literally humanity's last hope for peaceful coexistence and forward progress.

Murrue sat and looked at the bridge crew for a few seconds. "If everything is in order, let us begin our task. Comms, signal control that we are taking off. Weapons commence charging and aiming of the Lohengrin. Helm, take us out nice and steady. Operations make sure we are ready for an instant combat deployment the moment we reach orbit, I don't expect trouble this close to Earth, but it never hurts to be cautious. As soon as we break out of the atmosphere, call all hands to battle stations. As soon as the Kunsanagi and Eternal join us we'll make flank speed towards the rendezvous point with our allies." Murrue barked out the orders rapid fire and bridge crew jumped to enact them. She felt the entire ship tremble as the engines ignited and slowly began lifting the ship up and out of its launch cradle.

"Well, here we go again, off to space." Dearka commented to the mostly empty pilot's ready room of the Archangel. In addition to himself with the rebuilt Buster, the Archangel also carried the Freedom's Destiny with Kira, the Strike Freedom which Murrue piloted, the Infinite Justice piloted by Athrun, the rebuilt Duel piloted by Yzak, as well as the Destiny, and the Wing Zero, neither of which had a pilot at the moment. In addition, there was a large contingent of Orb soldiers who would serve as marines in case they ever needed to, for some reason, occupy an enemy installation.

In addition to the seven Gundams, the Archangel also carried four Murasame mobile suits, with pilots and crew, which was the reason the room was only mostly empty. The Kunsanagi, which was launching after them, carried the Strike Rouge and the Akatsuki, along with ten M1 Astrays and crew.

Once both ships were in space, they would be rendezvousing with the Eternal and the Minerva. The Eternal, of course, had the twin METEOR units, which could be used by the Freedom's Destiny, the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice, and was additionally supposed to be carrying at least a teams worth of Clyne Faction mobile suits, most likely slightly dated Guaizes, but it was far better than nothing.

The Minerva had the Impulse, three Zakus, four Goufs, the recently rebuilt Savior, and a single Forbidden Vortex, which had been captured during the previous war, and had been modified for use in any environment.

A few hours after the four ships had rendezvoused they received word that ZAFT had attacked the now rebuilt Requiem cannon, with a force of ten ships; the attack force consisting of five Nazca-class vessels, four Minerva-class vessels, and one of the newly completed Prometheus-class vessels.

The Prometheus-class was a completely new design, a sleek and very fast looking ship. Everyone on the Archangel watched in a mixture of amazement and horror as the Prometheus-class vessel opened fire with multiple beam weapons. The Alliance ships fired back, but instead of hitting the ship itself, the beam blasts slammed into a positron reflector shield.

After only a few short minutes, a lucky shot from one of the Agamemnon-class ships managed to strike the engines of one of the Minerva-class vessels. The Minerva-class, having lost its port side engines, turned into one of the Nazcas obliterating both ships in a massive fireball.

Suddenly everyone's jaw hit the floor when the Prometheus-class vessel split into three separate ships.

* * *

Well, here's Chapter 3 in the continuation of my first fanfic.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Angel Down

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

Athrun and Kira both noticed that the Strike Freedom Gundam was already active when they entered the Archangel's hanger a few hours later.

As soon as he had powered up the Freedom's Destiny Gundam, Kira opened a communications line to the Strike Freedom, he had told Murrue that she couldn't pilot her Gundam due to the risks that it would pose to both her and their unborn child.

Kira's eyes bugged out of his head when Murrue replied, the comm. screen was small, but it was still more then big enough to reveal that she was floating in what looked like a vat of strawberry jelly, with thin silver wires burrowing into her skull and other body parts.

"What the fuck..?" Kira asked the surprise obvious in his voice. Murrue smiled as she replied, without moving her lips. "This is the newest mobile suit technology; it allows me to pilot my Gundam as though it were my own body."

Kira hesitated for a few seconds before asking. "Have you forgotten that you are pregnant, Murrue?"

She simply smiled as she replied, again without moving her lips. "Kira, don't worry about me or our child, with this cockpit system I can pull maneuvers which would kill even you, to put it in the simplest terms; the Strike Freedom Gundam is now my body."

Athrun merely stared in shock and awe as the Strike Freedom smoothly walked towards the starboard catapult; he knew that it was impossible to move any mobile suit, even a Gundam, as smoothly as the Strike Freedom was moving now.

"Murrue Ramius, Strike Freedom, taking off." Murrue paused for only a fraction of a second before she then jammed on the afterburners with a thought that had nothing to do with any normal human movement, but it still felt completely second nature to her.

Murrue laughed with excitement as the thrusters ignited in blasts of blue flame, which sent the Strike Freedom Gundam hurtling from the hanger bay at speeds greater than 6000mph and climbing rapidly.

To the pilots in the other three Gundams, it was as if the Strike Freedom was shot forward by a high-powered rifle. No human being, Natural or Coordinator, should have been able to survive a take off like that.

They could all hear Murrue whooping and laughing in exhilaration as she rocketed around outside, turning flips and inversions, which no human pilot had ever attempted. Truly, the face of mobile suit warfare had just been changed at the hands of the Clyne Faction.

"Well, fuck me running." Kira muttered to himself as the Freedom's Destiny Gundam was moved to the port side catapult.

Murrue smiled as she replied. "Maybe later, Kira." Causing a deep blush to spread across his cheeks.

Meanwhile, on the Ptolemiaos II, Setsuna F. Seiei calmly watched as the launch catapult doors slowly opened.

"00 Gundam, Setsuna F. Seiei, launching." Setsuna announced as he throttled up the GN drives and flew out of the ship.

A moment later, the 0 Raiser floated into position on the launch catapult and its engines began to glow with GN particles.

"Saji Crossroad, 0 Raiser, launching!" The small fighter-like craft launched and instantly separated, floating around 00, before then floating into place across the Twin Drive mobile suit. Setsuna waited as 0 Raiser synced up with 00's twin GN Drives. Setsuna smiled slightly as 00's main screen read: 00 Raiser-Complete.

He throttled up and 00 Raiser burst forward through the blackness as it activated its Trans-Am system, at the same time, the Infinite Justice, Freedom's Destiny and Strike Freedom all activated their Wings of Light, allowing them to keep up with the 00 Raiser as it sped forward.

The four Gundams streaked forward, leaving glowing afterimages in their wake, and as a group of ten Ginns moved to attack them, Kira growled, a furious desire to protect his loved ones, building inside of him until the vision of a purple seed exploded inside his head.

In an instant, Kira's eyes faded into the washed out glaze of a SEED possessed individual, and faster then the 00 Gundam's sensors could track, the Freedom's Destiny and Strike Freedom both boosted ahead, going faster then even the 00 Gundam's sensors and cameras could track. The Freedom's Destiny and Strike Freedom swiftly severed the heads of six out of the ten Ginns in less then four seconds, while the 00 Gundam and the Infinite Justice Gundam quickly delt with the four remaining enemies.

After the six short seconds that it took the four Gundams to disable their opponents, they once again streaked towards the Requiem cannon, once more leaving glowing afterimages in their wake.

On the Archangel, things were going to hell very quickly. Most of the ship's engines had been disabled or destroyed, and other then the four engines, which were still operational, the recently installed Wings of Light were the only thing propelling the ship above the surface of the moon.

"Sir, we've got..." The report suddenly cut out in a series of sounds that everyone instantly recognized, and Miriallia slammed her hand down on a button, which she'd never imagined any modern day ship would ever need to use, initiating an automatic siren and warning announcement. "ALL HANDS REPEL BOARDERS. REPEL BOARDERS!"

"What!?" Andrew Waltfield shouted, whipping his head around to stare at Miriallia.

As the four Gundams continued to rush forward, afterimages trailing behind them, a song suddenly came the over radio called "Animal I've become" by a band from the early twentieth century, called Three Day's Grace.

Kira groaned under his breath, but he didn't bother turning the music off. Instead, he increased the volume, mostly to drown out the dim of combat, before then redirecting it to broadcast on all channels, and as he listened to the words Kira could definitely indentify with the lyrics at this moment.

The four pilots jumped slightly when they noticed a distress signal from the Archangel, and before realizing it, Murrue had turned the Strike Freedom around, quickly heading back to the ship.

Murrue watched in horror as ZAFT's new Prometheus-class ship pulled up alongside the Archangel and opened up with all of its weapons, obliterating it in only a few short seconds.

"YOU BASTARDS!!!" Murrue screamed as a bright golden flash lit up the cockpit, while at the same time, a yellow seed exploded inside her head. In an instant, Murrue's eyes faded into the washed out glaze of a SEED possessed individual as she snarled in rage, quickly scanning the debris of the Archangel.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the Wing Zero's twin buster rifle, miraculously it had escaped the explosion, and as Murrue grabbed the twin-barreled rifle, she realized that it was still in perfect condition.

"EAT THIS!!!" Murrue yelled as she aimed the weapon at the Prometheus-class ship and pulled the trigger, unleashing the full power of the twin buster rife.

A pure column of expanding golden light shot out of the rifle and slammed into the positron reflector. The shield held, but only a few seconds, and when it finally failed the entire lower half of the ship seemed to dissolve in the blast from the rifle.

Murrue let out another scream of rage as she unleashed the DRAGOONs, swarming them around the now, seemingly crippled enemy ship, but just as the remote weapons began to fire, the top section of the ship separated from the now disabled lower half, the DRAGOON's beam shots, once again bouncing harmlessly off the positron reflector, then a pair of what appeared to be nothing more then white lights flashed, and an instant later the top half of the ship sped away, vanishing into the distance with a flash of white light.

_'What the hell was that?'_ Murrue thought to herself as the enemy ship vanished. Wasting no time, she quickly contacted the Ptolemiaos II. "Ptolemiaos, this is Murrue Ramius, piloting the Strike Freedom Gundam, can you hear me?"

"This is the Ptolemiaos, we can hear you, is something wrong?" Sumeragi answered, noticing the sadness and anger in the other woman's voice.

Murrue sighed slightly and replied. "The Archangel was just sunk, that new ZAFT battleship came up and unleashed a hailstorm of beam shots which ripped the ship apart before I could stop it." Murrue hesitated for a few seconds, and then she continued. "I opened fire on the enemy ship, destroying half of it, but then the damned thing separated and the top half simply sped away before vanishing in a flash of light."

Sumeragi nodded in understanding as she replied. "Well, it seems that without their new ship, the ZAFT forces are retreating." The Earth Alliance forces don't appear to be pursuing ZAFT and they are also leaving us alone."

Murrue sighed slightly as she replied. "Does your hanger have enough room for three more Gundams?" Sumeragi simply nodded and smiled, with that, Murrue carefully moved the Strike Freedom towards the Ptolemiaos II.

Kira's threat board suddenly lit up, there was a good-sized projectile headed straight at him as he poured on the thrust to reach the bright yellow Windam, which had launched from the lunar base a few minutes before, and was now looming ahead like some ancient totem of destruction.

His computer system couldn't quite figure out what the projectile was, it wasn't hot like a beam blast, but it wasn't metallic like a cannon shell, it wasn't moving fast enough to be a rail gun shot. In fact, it really wasn't moving very fast at all, no faster than a hundred miles per hour.

It wasn't until he managed to lock his camera onto the projectile and zoom in that Kira recognized it for what it really was; a compressed ball of frozen human flesh and bone; a horror of mangled limbs and pressed torsos and bulging faces.

The ball looked to have been made from at least two dozen people. He couldn't help himself, sure, he'd seen some terrible things during the last two wars, but this completely turned his stomach. He was glad he hadn't eaten very much before deploying, as he was dry heaving and gasping for breath as he twisted the Freedom's Destiny out of the way of the formerly living projectile.

Recovering with more than a couple deep breaths, Kira's eyes blazed as he stared through his displays at the Windam, now only a few miles away. The pilot had now retrieved his discarded weapons and fired a blast at Kira from his beam rifle.

However, in the blink of an eye, Kira was suddenly behind the Windam, the beam blast annihilating the afterimage produced by his Gundam's Wings of Light. Kira snarled as he fired his beam rifle at the cockpit but to Kira's shock, the Windam blocked the shot with a beam shield and backed off before then taking flight.

Kira snarled again as he took off after the Windam, but to his shock, the enemy mobile suit suddenly turned to face him and fired not one, but two tactical forty-kiloton nuclear cruise missiles, which were mounted on the mobile suit's back.

Murrue had been watching Kira's battle from the Ptolemiaos II. When she saw the two nuclear missiles hurtling towards him, she murmured through the comm. line, her voice barely audible, yet composed, unafraid and trusting in him. "I love you, Kira."

"I love you too." He managed.

Kira had perhaps an eighth of a second to react. Suddenly the enemy was nowhere in front of him, he now found himself staring down two nuclear missiles from a range of no more then five meters, while closing on a converging velocity of close to a mile per second.

A lot can happen in an eighth of a second. Especially for someone like Kira Yamato, he was so full of adrenaline that such a length of time could not only be discerned but it could also be utilized productively.

He crossed both beam sabers in front of the Freedom's Destiny before either missile could hit and detonate, slicing off the warheads cleanly, sending each spinning to the ground below, the detonators flew off about a half second later, severed by a second series of cuts which had been performed faster than the computer or the cameras could detect.

However, the amazing move did not come without cost. Both of the Gundam's arms broke off from the stress, and Kira did not dodge the missiles, which retained roughly eighty of their mass.

While they did not and could not detonate in a nuclear reaction, they still carried eight tons of fuel and weighed a good twenty tons each. The energy of the collisions was intense, to put it mildly.

Most mobile suits would have flown apart into tiny pieces from the force of even the first impact. However, the Freedom's Destiny was designed very ruggedly, in order to handle the higher than human levels of performance expected from the pilot, and it held together through the impact of both missiles.

While the Freedom's Destiny retreated to make repairs, the 00 Raiser streaked in to continue the fight. As the 00 Raiser approached, the Windam brought up a pair of hyper impulse cannons and fired, but Setsuna effortlessly dodged the blast.

Setsuna sighed in slight annoyance as he gently touched his right foot down on the still smoking barrel of the twin hyper impulse beam cannon. The 00 Raiser was actually held up by its thrusters, not the Windam's arm, but the illusion was quite convincing.

Setsuna then sliced downward, bisecting the twin barrels of the gun in two different places, utterly ruining the weapon. Cursing, the pilot of the Windam discarded the now useless weapon before its capacitors could discharge and possibly damage his arm, then he quickly retreated beck to the lunar base.

Meanwhile, back at Armory One, the remaining section of the Prometheus suddenly appeared from the blackness and quickly moved to the dock in order to make repairs so that it could get back onto the battlefield.

* * *

Well, here's Chapter 4 in the continuation of my first fanfic.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Shinn's Return

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

The Ptolemiaos II was now flying in a V formation with the Eternal and the Minerva. The ships had split up during the battle, in order to cover a larger area.

As the Freedom's Destiny Gundam entered the hanger of the Ptolemiaos II, Murrue's eyes widened in shock and horror, both of its arms were gone, now only smoking stumps remained.

The Infinite Justice Gundam had landed on the Minerva, it had only taken light damage, which would be easy to fix. As Athrun floated out of the cockpit of the Justice, his eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a person whom he never thought he would see alive again.

"S-Shinn?" Athrun asked in shock. Shinn simply nodded and replied. "Yes, Athrun, it's me, I'm not dead." Athrun quickly recovered from his shock and grabbed Shinn by the collar, slamming him into the wall. "Why the hell did you make us all believe that you had killed yourself?!?"

Shinn simply smiled. "I sincerely apologize for the deception, but it was the only way. I didn't want anyone to know that I had rejoined the crew of the Minerva, to be completely honest, only Meyrin knows who I really am. Everyone else onboard thinks that my name is Michael Trinity." Athrun nodded slightly. In a weird way, it rather made sense. In the past when people wanted to vanish and didn't want anyone to come looking for them, they often faked their deaths.

After a moment, Athrun sighed and asked. "So, are you a pilot?" Shinn nodded as he turned and pointed at what appeared to be the Destiny Gundam. Athrun gasped when he noticed that the Destiny was now holding what appeared to be Wing Zero's twin buster rifle in its right hand. "No, that is not the original rifle from Wing Zero, it is actually a limited production version, but it's just as powerful as the original." Shinn said as he led Athrun over to the Destiny.

About one hour later, Kira and Setsuna were in the pilot's lounge on the Ptolemiaos II, at the moment they had just finished sharing their piloting histories with each other, and although their overall piloting histories were quite different.

Kira couldn't help but find at least some similarities; they were both teenagers when they first piloted their first Gundams, they had both started out with what could be considered as "basic" machines, before their first machines were destroyed, which were then replaced by much more powerful ones.

Kira also noted that just like his Strike Gundam, Setsuna's Gundam Exia was later recovered and had been rebuilt. He also noted that there were some very similar weapons and systems in their Gundams.

Sure, the Freedom's Destiny Gundam didn't have a GN Field or a Trans-Am system, but it did have beam shields and Wings of Light, which from the descriptions that the two had given each other regarding their separate systems, actually sounded quite similar.

A few hours later, Kira and Murrue were in their assigned quarters, but now they were in an intense argument. "I don't give a flying fuck if you have the Zero System, and SEED mode; you are NOT going to pilot any machines in the next battle, much less the Strike Freedom!" Kira yelled.

Murrue's eyes widened slightly at Kira's reaction, or more specifically; his choice of words. She had already explained the new cockpit system to him and how it provided much more protection then his own.

"Oh shut up." Murrue sighed, in exasperation. "You're not all powerful, Kira, nor are you all knowing and in case you've forgotten, I can still pull rank on you. Not only can I order you to let me pilot, but I can also restrict your own piloting privileges, or have you forgotten that I am still your Captain?"

Kira glared at Murrue for a few seconds before finally sighing in defeat. "Fine, I guess that I really have no choice in the matter since you still outrank me, just don't you forget, it was your fault that I had to fight in the first place, Captain."

Murrue could easily sense the sarcasm and anger in Kira's voice; she still regretted having forced him to pilot the Strike, and to be completely honest; she didn't really want to make him fight. After looking at the floor for a few seconds, Murrue raised her head, smiled and kissed him on the lips, whispering softly into his ear as she broke the kiss. "The only reason that I want to pilot the Strike Freedom is so that I can protect you, Kira."

Kira nodded; even though he was upset with her, he did his best to hide it. He knew that Murrue only wanted to protect him, but she was pregnant, so now he not only had to worry about her, but their unborn child as well.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted with his cell phone went off, and with a sigh he took it out of his pocket. Murrue stared in curiosity as the cell phone; it was a replica of an early twenty-first century cell phone known as the Google G1.

After talking for a moment, Kira hung up and let out an annoyed sigh, while at the same instant, warning alarms began to sound throughout the ship. "That was Athrun, apparently ZAFT doesn't learn, they are coming back for another attack on the Requiem, but now, they have five of those new ships."

A few minutes later, Murrue and Kira both floated into the hanger, the Strike Freedom was ready, but the Freedom's Destiny was still missing its right arm, while the left had been replaced with one of the spare arms, originally intended for the Gundam Exia.

Murrue quickly turned to face Kira and asked. "Well, the Freedom's Destiny can't deploy with just one arm, so what should we do?"

The answer to that question came from the 00 Gundam's external speakers, as Setsuna's voice said. "Kira, take the Exia."

Kira nodded slightly towards the 00 Gundam, and then he pulled Murrue into a gentle hug as he said. "Please be careful out there." Kira smiled as he nodded and replied. "You too."

With that, they both headed for their machines, and a few minutes later the Strike Freedom was moved to the catapult, and since it had been the first machine to activate, it took priority.

"Murrue Ramius, Strike Freedom, taking off." Murrue paused for only a fraction of a second before she then jammed on the afterburners.

A few seconds later, the Gundam Exia was moved to the catapult.

"Gundam Exia, Kira Yamato, launching." Kira announced as he throttled up the GN drive and flew out of the ship.

Finally, the 00 Gundam was moved to the catapult.

"00 Gundam, Setsuna F. Seiei, launching." Setsuna announced as he throttled up the GN drives and flew out of the ship.

A moment later, the 0 Raiser floated into position on the launch catapult and its engines began to glow with GN particles.

"Saji Crossroad, 0 Raiser, launching!" The small fighter-like craft launched and instantly separated, floating around 00, before then floating into place across the Twin Drive mobile suit. Setsuna waited as 0 Raiser synced up with 00's twin GN Drives. Setsuna smiled slightly as 00's main screen read: 00 Raiser-Complete.

He throttled up and 00 Raiser burst forward through the blackness as it activated its Trans-Am system, at the same time, the Gundam Exia activated its own Trans-Am system, while the Strike Freedom activated its Wings of Light, allowing the two machines to keep up with the 00 Raiser as it sped forward, all three of them leaving blinding afterimages in their wake.

Kira glanced at the Strike Freedom and after a few short seconds, he spoke up. "Murrue, since you still have the Wing Zero's twin buster rifle, you are the only one who can disable the Requiem." Murrue nodded as she peeled off towards the cannon, while Kira and Setsuna both moved to intercept the five approaching Prometheus-class ships.

Murrue glared down into the mouth of the Requiem cannon as she unleashed her DRAGOONs. As soon as they had cleared their mounts, each of the remote weapons extended a small set of wings, ignited their internal engines and swarmed around the Strike Daggers and Windams, which had been chasing her. As soon as the DRAGOONs had opened fire, the pursuing mobile suits quickly backed off. Murrue then assembled the DRAGOONs around herself, using them to surround herself in a protective beam shield while the twin buster rifle charged to full power.

Meanwhile, across the battlefield, Setsuna boosted ahead of Kira and yelled. "TRANS-AM RAISER!!!" Kira watched in amazement as a beam sword, which was easily the same size as the ones on the METEORs, flashed to life. Setsuna roared as he swung the blazing sword down, the beam blade slicing three of the Prometheus-class ships cleanly in half with a single slash.

Suddenly the Requiem cannon lit up like the Sun, the mouth of the cannon spewing fire and smoke more then fifty miles into space. Kira sighed slightly, as he realized that Murrue must have destroyed the cannon, and was probably on her way to assist them.

As he turned his attention back to the two remaining enemy ships, Kira noticed that ship to his right began to turn, now facing towards where the Requiem had been moments before. He watched as pair of what appeared to be nothing more then white lights flashed lit up on the tips of the ships wings, and an instant later the ship sped away, vanishing into the distance with a flash of white light.

Kira quickly moved to aid Setsuna with the remaining ship, he had hoped that the ship, which left, was going to simply send an invasion force into the Requiem's control room, but his hopes were suddenly crushed when he heard Murrue let out a scream of terror. "KIRA, I JUST LOST CONTROL OF MY GUNDAM!!! THE PROTECTIVE GEL IS DRAINING FROM MY COCKPIT!!!"

Kira snarled in anger as he once again activated the Trans-Am system, streaking off towards the Strike Freedom. He knew that if all of the protective gel had been removed from the cockpit, the Strike Freedom would automatically shut down, leaving Murrue completely defenseless.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU ASSHOLES!!!" Kira screamed, as the Exia streaked in from the blackness with a beam saber in each hand, slicing what he assumed were engine pods, off of the ships' right wings. The ship had now begun to turn away, clearly trying to retreat, but Kira didn't give it the chance as he quickly blazed in front of the ship, coming around from the other side and slicing the engine pods off of the other side of the ship.

Kira figured that the parts he had destroyed were indeed engine pods, because as soon as he had sliced off the second set, the ship slowed to a stop.

Kira watched the ship for a moment, and then he switched to the ZAFT frequency and said. "Attention; crew of the unidentified ZAFT vessel, your ship is disabled. At this moment, the Warship Minerva, of the Clyne Faction, is approaching you. If you do not resist the Minerva's boarding party, they will return you the PLANTs."

Kira then cut the comm. link, gently yet firmly grabbed the Strike Freedom around the waist and then he carefully boosted towards the Ptolemiaos II, he had almost lost Murrue today and he would never forgive himself if that happened.

Meanwhile, unknown to everyone, Armory One was being completely evacuated as ZAFT prepared to unleash its most terrifying weapon yet. It was a weapon of mass destruction, as well as one of desperation; the Battleship Executer.

* * *

Well, here's Chapter 5 in the continuation of my first fanfic.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The Executer

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Warning:** This chapter contains a lemon and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18

* * *

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, THE BOTTOM OF ARMORY ONE IS BREAKING APART!?" The captain of one of the numerous Nazca-class vessels, which were positioned near Armory One, suddenly exclaimed in terror.

Several hundred kilometers away, the bottom of Armory One was indeed breaking apart, but it was a controlled break, or a controlled series of breaks to be accurate, as explosive charges detonated and docking clamps disengaged, structural connections ripping or sliding away as the Executer slowly eased away from the greater mass of the colony, leaving a fifteen hundred meter diameter crater in the bottom of the PLANT.

The Executer rotated until it was in an "upright" position, hanging like a great, thick saucer, a few kilometers from the bottom of Armory One, that had given birth to it, like a glacier calving an iceberg.

It was one hundred and fifty meters tall along the other edge, thickening to over five hundred and fifty meters at the center, with a stepped central pyramid that housed the primary weapon system, a massive though slim single barreled device almost two hundred meters long from emitter to housing, which was even then extending and affixing itself into its operational state.

Smaller pyramid structures dotting the dorsal and ventral surfaces began splitting apart and sliding aside, revealing engine and large scale weapons ports, while eight, clawed, leg like protrusions descended from the bottom of the hull, each about the size of the a Destroy Gundam. Anti-ship and anti-mobile suit defensive turrets cycled and spun, bristling and ready for anything that dared approach, while large-scale positron reflector projectors stood ready to block incoming fire.

The Executer was equipped with all manner of special electronics, allowing it to intercept and scramble enemy comm. transmissions, reconfigure its own IFF beacon, and even dampen sound around itself slightly while in the atmosphere of a planet. Finally, rounding out the Executer's repertoire of special equipment was a Mirage Colloid stealth system and a completely new technology known as the holoprojector system. The holoprojector system consisted of a dozen combat grade hologram projectors, each projector could display a perfect image of the Executer up to one hundred miles away from the actual location of the ship, and all twelve projectors could function at once, giving enemies a dozen separate targets to shoot at, only one of which was real.

Due to the massive size of the battleship, it wasn't equipped with one of ZAFT's new warp drives, and as a result, it would take nearly a week for the huge ship to reach the moon, but even then, this battleship held all of ZAFT's newest technologies, and it was invisible to both radar and the naked eye.

In the hanger of the Executer, sat ZAFT's newest Gundam, the Tormented. The Tormented was based heavily off the original Freedom, but was entirely blood red. In addition to the Freedom's dual rail guns, dual plasma cannons, beam sabers, and beam rifle, the Tormented also sported a thirty meter spiked chain whip which could be retracted into the solid shield mounted on the right forearm, a positron reflector shield generator was mounted on the left forearm, each palm concealed a compact, yet powerful flamethrower as well as a beam cannon, and in the Gundam's right hand, was possibly its most fearsome weapon; a copy of the Wing Zero's twin buster rifle.

As if the weapons weren't terrifying enough, the Tormented also had a psychological arsenal, specifically its Holoshroud, another ZAFT holographic technology. Unlike the Holoprojectors on the Executer, the Holoshroud could only cover the outside of the Gundam with images, but it could do so perfectly seamlessly, no matter what actions the machine was undertaking, even if it was violent evasive maneuvers or attacks.

ZAFT usually had the Gundam take on the half-flayed skin of a young woman, bleeding terribly from multiple wounds, her eyes ripped out of her skull and her mouth sewn shut. It was much tougher to deal with than one might imagine, a twenty plus meter screaming dead woman coming at you with a huge twin barreled rifle in one hand, and flames shooting from her other hand.

Five days later, onboard the Ptolemiaos II, Kira silently walked into his quarters to find Murrue, seemingly asleep on the bed. The only problem was that she hadn't pulled the sheets over herself, something that Kira knew she always did, no matter how tired she was.

Murrue's eyes suddenly shot open, and she grinned at Kira as she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him down on top of her, then she quickly flipped them over, pushed him down to the bed, climbed on top of him and straddled him beneath her, pinning him.

"Now then, Kira." Murrue sweetly said. "Before we go any further, I want to make one thing perfectly clear to you; I still outrank you, and that means you have to follow my orders, even in the bedroom, unless I say you can do otherwise, do you understand?"

Kira's eyes widened slightly, he was surprised, to put it mildly, but despite his surprise, he got an immediate erection, causing Murrue to smile.

"I want you to cum in my mouth, Kira." Murrue seductively whispered as she knelt in front of him and stared longingly at the big throbbing cock, which was about ready to burst only inches from her face. "I want your cock in my hungry mouth." Murrue whispered as she breathed on it gently and then teasingly licked it. "How bad do you want a blow job, Kira?"

"Real bad," he moaned. "I feel like I'm going to explode."

"You are going to explode, Kira. Right down my throat." Murrue teased as she stroked his cock with one hand, while holding his balls in the other hand, as she flicked the head of his cock with her tongue. "I think you want to cum in my mouth, don't you honey?"

Kira groaned in both frustration and pleasure as he replied. "Yes, that would be nice."

"Not to worry, baby. I'm going to gobble and guzzle you like you wouldn't believe."

Then Murrue did just that, in the blink of an eye, she had closed her mouth over the head of his cock and began to slide one hand up and down on the shaft as she gently tugged on his balls with her other hand.

Oh my God!" Kira cried in pleasure.

"You like that, don't you?" Murrue paused to question demurely. "Pulling on a dude's family jewels when he is in the midst of passion delays ejaculation, prolonging his pleasure."

"No, Murrue, please don't tease me! I have to cum! I have to cum!"

"Don't worry, you will." She replied, using more and more of her mouth and less and less of her hand. Murrue tilted her head back and let him pop down her throat. All of him.

"Oh God!" Kira let out another groan of pleasure as his legs shook. Murrue smiled as she squeezed his butt cheeks and pulled him toward her as he began to frantically fuck her mouth, faster and faster, harder and harder.

Kira then grabbed Murrue by the back of her head and pulled her all the way down on him, and more. Murrue honestly thought that he wanted her to even swallow his balls, so she tried.

Kira's cock quivered spasmodically in her mouth as he ejaculated, and Murrue swallowed most of it and then pulled him out, she then put the head of his cock on the tip of her tongue and squeezed out every drop and ate it up, finally she put him back in her mouth until the swelling subsided.

"Wake up, Kira." Murrue softly said a few hours later, rolling her eyes slightly. "I know you can hear me. You can hear a glass fall off a table onto a carpeted floor downstairs through three shut doors, so you can definitely hear me while you're practically inhaling the back of my neck."

"So for once you want me to by hyper-aware, huh?" Kira teasingly asked. "I thought it was relaxation time, no serious subjects while the lights are dimmed? That's the usual rule." She felt him shift position, and his combing hand gently tugged on her hair until she turned her head, and the rest of her body, to face him. "Or is it that you're ready to go again?" Kira whispered, as he gently kissed the tip of her nose.

"You're impossible." Murrue replied fondly, before she was suddenly cut off by the whooping blare of the Ptolemiaos II's collision and general emergency alarms. "Oh, what the fuck?" Murrue complained, truly upset by the timing.

"Kira Yamato, Murrue Ramius, report to the bridge immediately!" The PA system announced a very urgent tone in the operator's normally calm voice.

You wanted someone who had ice water for veins and could let an ice cube stay frozen on their head during combat manning the PA system, because if they went to pieces on the comm., it would be broadcast all over the ship, and panic would spread.

Usually the voice was emotionless, even when combat was imminent, but now there was palpable urgency in her tone now, and that was not a good sign. "All Hands report to general quarters stations and muster for ship wide emergency damage control!"

"We'll have to wait." Kira suggested in a frustrated tone, even though he was already up and out of bed and pulling his boxers on, before Murrue could even get herself sitting upright in the bed. "This doesn't sound like it can wait."

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Murrue muttered angrily under her breath, as she kicked her way out of the sheets. Kira sighed, equally frustrated, as he buttoned his uniform pants and began shrugging into his shirt.

* * *

And so, here's Chapter 6 in the continuation of my first fanfic.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Massacre

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

Deep inside the main turret housing of the Executer, a compressed, forcibly condensed sphere of solid Lithium was being bombarded with enough energy to turn it instantly plasmatic, but it was prevented from doing so by magnetic fields almost as strong as the gravity well of the Earth, but much more localized.

More and more power was pumped into the sphere, until its atomic structure could bear no more and it flared, crackled and roiled like a birthing star, matter converting to antimatter in a rush as fast as the speed of light. Unstable, unable to remain compressed and coherent long, the sphere was instantly grabbed by more magnetic fields and hurled down the length of the barrel like a man throwing a live grenade away from his face.

As it left the barrel it wrapped and warpped itself into a hollow ring, a torus, which almost instantly expanded as it streaked across empty space in its rapidly decaying magnetic wrapper. When it finally struck solid matter, a luckless Nelson-class destroyer in the middle of the Earth Alliance formations. The magnetic wrapper dissipated, and over a kilogram of pure, compressed antimatter encountered regular matter.

An explosion powerful enough to annihilate in a neutron star, flared outward for two full seconds, an expanding sphere shaped shockwave, which disintegrated everything it touched, regardless of whether it was armor plate, human flesh or space dust.

Even the background radiation drifting through empty space was consumed and annihilated by the antimatter reaction, leaving space, at least for a brief instant, truly, and completely empty of anything.

For once, when it was said that nothing was left after the explosion that was actually the literal truth.

The Earth Alliance Second and Third attack fleets simply ceased to exist, almost eighty Drake-class escort frigates, Nelson-class destroyers and Agamemnon-class warships disappeared in a glowing ball which was so bright that anyone looking directly at it had their eyeballs charred in their sockets, even if they had been looking through a camera lens.

The antimatter torus, much less the explosion itself, gave off light so powerful that it was visible through closed eyelids and through solid metal bulkheads, though not enough to cause more than spots and uncomfortable blinking in those cases. Because the explosion happened in space, there was no physical shockwave to further cause disruption to the ships that were nearby but not disintegrated, other than the fact that all of their sensors and other electronic systems had been fused into scrap by the release of energy.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT!?" Meyrin demanded, not caring for once that she was swearing and causing a scene. She blinked her tearing eyes rapidly, glad for the auto polarizing bridge windows, which were still so black that they might as well be painted that color. Around her, her crew was rubbing the spots out of their own eyes and blinking in stunned incomprehension at the dead exterior display screens, which displayed only static. All of the external cameras were dead.

Kira reacted almost instantly, surrounding himself with a GN Field, thanks to the newly installed GN Drive. He split his dual plasma rifle into two separate rifles, while Shinn and Athrun split their own twin buster rifles. While Shinn and Athrun fired quick, powerful blasts, in order to provide cover fire, Kira fired his own rifles continuously, holding the triggers down, while holding the weapons at arm's length as he began to spin in circles, the blasts destroying everything in their path.

The three stopped their attacks when they were suddenly cut off by a string of detonations that danced their way through the middle of the battlefield, they then noticed Nelson-class destroyers and Nazca-class frigates, which were spinning towards the Executer in wreckage, gouting plasma fire and oxygen into the void, before slamming into the positron reflector which protected the massive ship.

Suddenly the Executer opened fire with a hail of missiles, each missile that had been fired from the Executer, was slightly bigger than the Wombat Ship to Ship missile fired by the Archangel. These missiles however were fitted with a much more sophisticated computer navigation system, multiple warheads and several stages of rocket boosters into a relatively compact six meter long by one meter wide and tall rectangular box like form, aerodynamics weren't really important, since the missiles were designed for space use only. Inside, each missile was packed with what an uninformed observer might easily think were paintballs, thumb sized blue waxy balls filled with a sparkling blue chalk like powder suspended in thick flammable gel to make a sticky paint like substance.

Each missile carried several tens of thousands of the balls, each of which also had a ceramic; pencil eraser sized incendiary charge in the middle. As each missile reached its optimal target location, it began to revolve, slots opening in its sides, allowing a few paintballs at a time to be thrown out by centrifugal force as the missile slowly flew along a course that would take it as close to as many warships as possible, until the space the enemy armada was occupying was seeded with millions of the tiny blue warheads.

As the ships moved or even while they stayed at rest, the blue balls began splattering against their outer hulls, the delicate ceramic incendiary charges shattering and becoming inoperative at any impact strong enough to break the waxy ball exterior, which then resulted in the sticky blue paint-gel smearing itself on whatever surface it had struck. Each incendiary charge had an ID signal that was routed back to the Executer, so that the number of projectiles that found targets could be discerned.

Most of the balls struck so lightly no one noticed, though a few splattered harder, and the ones that struck windows were hard to ignore, generating surprised looks from anyone nearby, as globs of blue paint weren't exactly commonly found floating in empty space. However, with communications systems still down, the fact that it was a fleet wide phenomenon went unremarked and most just shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

Even those that were initially suspicious found themselves just staring at a splotch of blue paint for a few minutes, with nothing happening. Probably just debris from the battle, melted plastic paint from a destroyed warship, and indeed, until the activation signal was sent, that's all it pretty much was.

About twenty minutes after the missiles started dispersing the weapon, they ran dry, and ten minutes after that, over eighty percent of the ships in the armada, including the Ptolemiaos II, the Minerva, and the Eternal, had been struck by anywhere from ten to three hundred or more warheads. Many thousands of other warheads had not found targets, but that was what the flammable gel and incendiary charges were for. A single command from the Executer's computer and all of the balls that had missed began immolating themselves, flaring like tiny sparks before burning to inert, greasy sludge.

It didn't happen all at once, but in waves, and the flares were so small in the background of space that you would practically have to be right next to one to see it. Thus, the hazard of free-floating nanomachines was at least somewhat mitigated, because until activated, the substance was destructible by any of a wide variety of means, including burning. Of course, after activation of the nanites, that was no longer the case, and after about one hour, the nanomachines activated.

In the Ptolemiaos II's infirmary, the glove of Athrun Zala's flight suit came off without a problem, the issue was, that so did most of the remaining skin and muscle of his right hand.. His hand was raw and bloody, with bones plainly visible through deep cavities in the flesh from fingertips to wrist, on both sides.

The remains of his hand were almost entirely blue, even the bones were stained dark blue, while thick purplish blood splattered all over the doctor, the desk, the floor and then continued to shoot into the air, gradually turning from purple to dark red as it continued to pump out from the perforated and just plain missing portions of the veins and arteries.

Many parts of the hand had had nerves eaten away or damaged already, which explained why Athrun hadn't been in howling agony already, but the sight of the damage caused him to go into almost instant shock. "WHAT THE FUCK!? AGHHHA! OH FUCKING MOTHER OF CHRIST!"

Athrun's howls of distress were soon joined by others, as if his agony was calling upon similar pain, and not all of the shouts were coming from the infirmary area, some were echoing from other parts of the ship. One of the Orb pilots, who had been waiting antsily out in the hall for his turn to see the doctor staggered by the doorway, clawing at his face, tearing away rubbery chunks of dark purple, stringy, pulpy flesh from his face, which was covered in inky blue stains from crown to chin.

Even his eyes were starting to fill with blue, as dark purple gore gushed onto the deck and he collapsed, his screams becoming gurgles as his tongue was eaten away and his throat began to fall apart.

Other victims were tearing at arms, legs, or chests, trying to get the vile substance that was eating away their flesh and bone off them, tearing away the "diseased" looking purple jelly that was partially decomposed flesh, and scattering puffs of sparkling blue powder from the deepest and most progressed wounds.

A female crewmember fell out of one of the other infirmary beds, her pained writhing having pushed her over the edge. When she hit the floor her insides flooded out of a dark blue patch on her belly like she'd been eviscerated, and many of her internal organs were already starting to turn blue as well. She reached up a hand towards Murrue and Athrun, and then explosively vomited bright red blood and collapsed face down.

For her part Murrue was staring, bug eyed, rooted to the spot as if turned to stone, unsure whether she was suddenly dreaming or perhaps hallucinating or not. Athrun too seemed almost paralyzed, unable to believe the situation unfolding before their very eyes, which continued to spiral out of control, as the doctor and then the responding medical assistants struggled to make sense of what was happening and help out their shipmates.

They got Athrun down onto a bed, sitting at least, sucking in deep, wracking breaths, careful not to touch the skin of his neck or throat, where it was dark blue and beginning to glisten with welling purple gore. He tried to talk, but it came out as a wheeze as the blue stuff began eating into the inside of his throat, and lines of red-purple blood began dripping from the corners of his mouth. Athrun had tears in his eyes, and they made tracks down his face, tracks which slowly began turning blue as well.

In an instant, the doctor had opened a videocomm channel to the bridge. "Bridge, the situation here is grave beyond words. DO NOT send help! We have an uncontained chemical or biological weapon on the loose down here! Seems to spread by touch, and it doesn't discriminate between biological and nonbiological matter!"

On the bridge, Sumeragi jumped when the videocomm channel opened connecting her to the infirmary, but it was what she saw on the screen that frightened her, doctor had what appeared to be blue paint splattered all over his face, but he was also bleeding heavily. "Bridge, the situation here is grave beyond words. DO NOT send help! We have an uncontained chemical or biological weapon on the loose down here! Seems to spread by touch, and it doesn't discriminate between biological and nonbiological matter!" This scene was also occurring onboard the Eternal and the Minerva, but with the communications systems out, they weren't able to tell that to each other.

Only twenty minutes later, the Strike Freedom Gundam, Freedom's Destiny Gundam rocketed out of the Ptolemiaos II's hanger bay. They were quickly followed by the five Gundams of Celestial Being; the 00 Gundam, Exia Gundam, Arios Gundam, Seravee Gundam, and the Cheridum Gundam. Finally, after the other Gundams had launched and the 00 Raiser had completed its combination sequence, the Infinite Justice Gundam rocketed out of the hanger bay, piloted, by the Captain of the Ptolemiaos II, Sumeragi Lee Noriega.

As she joined up with the other Gundams, she glanced back at her ship. She knew that without it, getting back to her own universe could take some time, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Kira scream in pure rage as the Freedom's Destiny Gundam boosted forward, igniting its Wings of Light, while also activating its Trans-Am system. "I'M NOT GOING TO SHOW YOU PEOPLE ANYMORE MERCY!!! EVERYONE IN THE ZAFT MILITARY IS FUCKING DEAD FOR EVEN DEVELOPING, MUCH LESS FOR USING A WEAPON LIKE THAT!!!"

Everyone stared at the Freedom's Destiny Gundam as its Wings of Light ignited, then it began to glow with a red light, then an instant later, it vanished, moving so fast that it didn't even leave a trail of afterimages in its wake.

Everyone onboard the Eternal was panicking, and no one really cared when the Freedom's Destiny Gundam suddenly appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and forcibly pried open the docking clamps which held the METEORs against the hull of the ship, Kira struggled to control his rage as he quickly backed his Gundam into the weapons system, and only three seconds later, he was gone again.

* * *

Well, here's Chapter 7 in the continuation of my first fanfic.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Freedom's Rage

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

"YOU ARE ALL DEAD!!!" Kira screamed as his Gundam, which was nestled within the protective confines of the METEOR, effortlessly weaved through the weapons fire that had sprung up from the surface of the battleship Executer.

"Do you really think that you can beat the Executer with only a single mobile suit?" A voice taunted Kira through his comm. line.

"SHUT UP AND DIE, YOU FUCKERS!!!" Kira screamed as he ignited his beam swords, plunging the glowing blades into the front of the ship, before then unleashing a volley of beam blasts. Finally, he swung both of the beam swords outwards, cleaving a one-hundred meter wide section off the ship, and causing a massive explosion.

Kira roared as he charged in again, but this time he was too enraged to bother dodging the weapons fire, instead he charged through it, unleashing a could of missiles and a hailstorm of beam blasts.

"DAMNIT!" Kira growled as he realized that the missiles, despite having hit their targets, didn't have any noticeable effects, now that he was out of missiles, Kira ejected the METEOR. Just then, the 00 Raiser, and the Strike Freedom swooped in.

"YOU BROUGHT THIS SHIT ON YOURSELVES!!!" Murrue screamed as she unleashed her DRAGOON units, swarming them towards the rear of the Executer, or more specifically, towards the engines.

Suddenly a pair of painfully blue-white beams of coherent light scorched up from the surface of the Executer, scorching through the void and just barely missing a now frantically maneuvering Strike Freedom.

One of the beams threw off the aim of the twin buster rifle in the Strike Freedom's right hand, while the other drew a cascade of golden sparks from the desperately guarding beam shield on the left forearm, but it was only a glancing strike, and it failed to cause any significant damage.

Kira suddenly saw the massive main cannon swing his direction and on instinct, Kira activated his GN Field, while also shutting off some of his main cameras just before he thought the shot would go off, closing his eyes tightly as well. Such it was that he, along with the other pilots, missed the extraordinary events that occurred after the Executer fired.

Because the anti-lithium torus fired by the Executer's main cannon was also, at least in some ways, an energy projectile contained within a magnetic field, just like a plasma or hyper-impulse blast, if many orders of magnitude more powerful, when the anti-matter torus struck the GN Field it skipped like a stone would off a pond's surface when thrown at a low angle.

After that point, its trajectory became completely randomized, and it spun off at a shallow angle, a glowing white streak too bright to look at directly, sailing down out of the night sky like the fist of an angry God to impact onto the back end of the Executer. The flash lit up the starry night like that of a strobe light burning out.

When the pilots opened their eyes, they could not believe what they saw; the Executer had been hit with its own attack. They didn't have any time to celebrate though, as the ship then opened up with a hail of missiles each of which, Kira realized, was slightly bigger than the Wombat Ship to Ship missile fired by the Archangel.

Kira quickly brought up his beam shield, blocking the missiles, but to his horror, when the explosion subsided. The beam shield was covered with a thick blue paint-like substance.

"FUCK!!! EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM THAT SHIP NOW!!! THEY ARE FIRING MISSILES WHICH ARE FILLED WITH THE SAME PAINT-LIKE SHIT THAT KILLED ATHRUN" Kira yelled as he once again activated his GN Field, while still keeping his beam shields raised as he quickly backed away, with the other Gundams quickly following.

As the Strike Freedom quickly stopped its charge, igniting its beam shield as it began to turn away, it took a direct hit, covering the shield with the vile paint-like substance, and Murrue screamed in terror. "I'VE BEEN HIT; THIS SHIT IS EATING AWAY AT MY SHEILD!!!"

Kira instantly boosted towards the Strike Freedom, and kicked the shield away, sending it slamming into the Executer, while the Strike Freedom fell back, letting the Freedom's Destiny and the 00 Raiser continue the fight.

Setsuna let a slight sigh escape his lips, as the Freedom's Destiny Gundam seemed to vanish, but in an instant, he realized that it had actually undergone quamtiumazation. Setsuna noticed that the path of GN particles, which represented the Freedom's Destiny Gundam, was heading straight towards the Executer.

A few seconds later, the hanger bay of the Executer was in complete chaos, as the Freedom's Destiny suddenly appeared

Kira opened fire with all of his weapons. The dual plasma blasts and beam blasts effortlessly seared their way through the interior of the ship, while the rail gun shells and CIWS liquefied anyone caught in their way.

After a moment, Kira noticed a powered down Gundam. He glared at it for a few seconds, before then freeing and igniting a beam saber, two and a half seconds later, the enemy machine was nothing more then scraps metal.

As the Freedom's Destiny Gundam continued to wreak havoc within the Executer, a pair of Destiny Gundams streaked out of the blackness, the first one had the standard blue, white and red armor colors, while the second possessed armor, which was colored black with blood red, highlights.

The two machines streaked towards the now crippled ship, both drawing their long-range beam cannons and opening fire, quickly destroying the remaining weapons.

"This is Meyrin Hawke, Captain of the ZAFT Warship Minerva, calling the Executer. Respond now or you will be destroyed." Meyrin waited for a full ten seconds, but when there was no response, she sighed, shook her head and said "Fine, don't say that we didn't warn you."

After pausing for a fraction of a second she opened a comm. line to the Freedom's Destiny and said "Kira, do it." Kira nodded, he would enjoy unleashing the firepower of all his weapons within the confines of this ship.

With a scream of rage, Kira unleashed his DRAGOON units and an instant later, the remote weapons began to fire indiscriminately. The beams effortlessly seared their way through both flesh, and metal, the interior of the Executer was now in complete and utter chaos.

Kira quickly took advantage of the chaos, brought up his beam rifle and fired, completely destroying the hanger doors, and streaking back out into space, while leaving his DRAGOON units to continue ravaging the interior of the ship.

On the bridge, multiple sirens blared as the ship shuddered from the explosions, which were occurring it's the interior. The Captain glanced out the window, only to see the face of the Freedom's Destiny Gundam, it's normally yellow eyes, now glowing blood red.

Kira let out another scream of rage as he reached out with his left hand, clutching the bridge of the enemy ship with his hand and began to very slowly crush it. Naturally, the bridge crew began to move to evacuate, but they didn't get very far, as Kira used his free right hand, ignited a beam saber and severed the bridge from the rest of the ship.

Kira held the bridge of the enemy ship in front of himself as he continued to slowly crush it. Normally he didn't like killing, but this was different, these bastards had killed countless numbers of people, including many of his friends, and he was going to make them suffer for what they did.

Two minutes later, the bridge of the enemy ship was nothing more then a tangled mass of metal, flesh and bone as Kira held it within the Freedom's Destiny Gundam's left hand.

* * *

Well, here's Chapter 8 in the continuation of my first fanfic.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Clyne Faction Defeated

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

"This is monstrous. Worse than a nuke." Kira whispered, still stunned by what he was seeing on the screen, as the icons which represented the Clyne Faction's fleet, began winking out in droves on the radar screens, accompanied by bright flashes of light in the distance on the main screens, or else just empty silence. Fleet formations, already scattered because of the Executer's main cannon, completely frayed and disintegrated, every ship moving in a completely random order as contaminated ships tried to flee, clean ships tried to maneuver to take on life pods, and doomed ships began breaking apart or imploding all around. It was chaos, pure and simple, chaos that made the battle of only a few hours earlier look positively staid and dignified.

"Do you know how many thousands of people you have condemned to death!?" Kira screamed as he once again turned the Freedom's Destiny Gundam to face the massive battleship. To everyone's horror the Executer suddenly turned its weapons on the host of fleeing life pods and other evacuating craft which were leaving the stricken armada and heading for the Moon's surface, blasting them apart like they were targets on a range, since the slow moving, unarmored craft could do little besides hope they didn't get hit.

A few mobile suits, mostly M1 Astrays and Murasames, moved to intercept the oncoming fire, to shield their fleeing comrades as best they could, but the overall effect was minor and usually resulted in the mobile suit or mobile armor in question being blasted into stray particles in a matter of moments.

"Damn it! How monstrous can ZAFT get!? As if that blue shit wasn't bad enough, now they're targeting fleeing lifeboats!?" Shinn shouted in revulsion and hatred as he opened fire with his long-range beam cannon and beam rifle, trying to destroy as many of the Executer's weapons as possible.

"Just die!" Kira roared as the Freedom's Destiny Gundam spiraled elegantly back into the battle, dodging a volley of beams from a nearby Windam before activating its Wing of Light with a flash, as he began to fire beam blasts from his DRAGOON units, which were still wreaking havoc from within the Executer.

Kira narrowed his eyes as he grabbed a discarded anti-ship sword, but suddenly a hurricane of rail gun shells shot down from above, harmlessly bouncing off the Gundam's armor, but the force of the impacts still succeeded in punching the white Gundam down to the surface of the Executer.

Kira's eyes went wide as he looked into the sky and saw a black and red Calamity Gundam and three Zakus, which were now charging towards him, opening fire.

One of the Zakus swept in, abandoning its beam rifle and drawing a beam saber. An instant later, it was blown out of the sky as the Calamity opened fire again, slamming the Freedom's Destiny with solid shells and knocking it back behind a veil of smoke. Another Zaku came charging in, with a beam saber upraised, only to be shot down by more beam blasts from the Calamity.

"He's shooting down all his allies!" Kira cried, the Freedom's Destiny Gundam rocked as more blasts pummeled its beam shield. "Why?! What is with this guy?!"

The third Zaku charged, but at the Calamity instead of the Freedom's Destiny. The huge gun-toting Gundam vaulted off its sub-wing unit, letting the Windam pass by beneath it with a fruitless beam saber swipe. The Calamity turned its ram cannons on the hapless ally, blowing it out of the sky and landed back on the sub-wing with a crash.

Kira watched as the Calamity suddenly vanished, only to reappear behind him a few seconds later, the Calamity then fired its chest mounted beam cannon. The beam hit the Freedom's Destiny Gundam in the back, turning it into a fireball.

The Calamity turned away. Suddenly, Freedom's Destiny boosted out of the fireball, its right wings missing, and slashed at the Calamity with the anti-ship sword in its right hand. The pilot of the Calamity screamed as the blade passed through his midsection.

Kira turned to the remaining Windams and boosted at them, drawing a beam saber with his free left hand.

"Die!" Kira shouted, as he swung the beam saber at the enemy mobile suits. The enemy pilots successfully dodged the slash and began to wildly fire at Freedom's Destiny with their beam rifles. Kira growled as he skillfully dodged the blasts, streaking towards the enemy mobile suits, quickly destroying them with a blast from his dual plasma cannons.

As soon as Kira had destroyed the remaining enemy Windams, he noticed a squad of Deep Forbidden mobile suits, with a Forbidden Vortex at their head, all of which Kira realized must have been modified for space combat, came streaking towards the Freedom's Destiny Gundam.

Freedom's Destiny rocketed forward, bringing the anti-ship sword to bear as the Forbidden Vortex did the same with its trident, and the two mobile suits crashed together.

_"Fuck _do I hate doing this." Kira sighed, as he fired the Gundam's thrusters. The Forbidden Vortex staggered back, and the Deep Forbiddens moved in to cover it while it regained its balance, but it was too late, as Kira activated the twin shoulder mounted plasma beam cannons.

Instead, the Forbidden Vortex's backpack slid down over its head, and the Geschmeidig Panzer armor sent his shots arcing over the Vortex's head and lancing back down towards Freedom's Destiny. Kira boosted back, letting the shots sear by before they then slammed into the surface of the Executer, then a moment later one of the Deep Forbiddens charged towards him with its trident.

"Well _that_ was stupid!" Kira snapped, slamming the trident aside with the anti-ship sword and surging forward. The Deep Forbidden floundered, its comrades rushing in, but Kira forced them back with a furious swipe of the anti-ship sword, and then he slammed the blade through his foe's waist, snapping the enemy machine in two.

The Forbidden Vortex tore through the wreckage, stabbing forward with its trident. The Freedom's Destiny Gundam quickly smacked the blade aside, and a few seconds later, its DRAGOON units burst through the rear of the Executer before once again docking with the Freedom's Destiny.

As the explosion subsided, Sumeragi's voice spoke through the comm. line. "Kira, we've got to retreat. Our fleet is gone, the 00 Raiser, Seravee, Arios, and Cherudim have all been damaged. Both of the Destiny units have lost their anti-ship sword, the Strike Freedom has lost its solid shield and is now utilizing its beam shields..." Sumeragi read, trailing off with a sigh.

"Wow, we're getting fucked," Shinn added as he fired again at the Executer, destroying a wave of missiles before then blocking a barrage of beam blasts with his beam shield.

"That's one way to put it." Meyrin agreed, also taking cover behind her beam shield. "And assuming that we did have somewhere safe to retreat to, how long would it take to repair our Gundams?"

"Assuming that we can find somewhere safe to fall back to, probably no more then a month," Sumeragi answered. "In their current conditions, only the two Destiny units, Freedom's Destiny, Strike Freedom, and Infinite Justice are combat-capable right now."

"Kira Yamato, I am ordering you to fall back!" Murrue yelled through the comm. line, obviously concerned for his safety, but also upset.

"GOD DAMNIT!!!" Kira screamed in anger as he reluctantly fell back, taking cover behind his beam shield, and providing cover fire with his rail guns and plasma cannons.

"Setsuna, activate 00 Raiser's jump drives, now!" Sumeragi ordered.

"Understood, jump drives now online." Setsuna replied as a hole opened in the very fabric of space-time, without wasting any time, the Infinite Justice sped into the hole in space and time. It was quickly followed by the Seravee, Arios, Cherudim, and both Destiny units, Freedom's Destiny, Strike Freedom, and then finally, the 00 Raiser.

The hole was only slightly larger then the Gundams, so there was no real risk of the Executer being able to follow them.

* * *

Well, here's Chapter 9 in the continuation of my first fanfic.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Regretful Survivors

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

The Infinite Justice Gundam suddenly emerged in the Gundam 00 Universe, it was quickly followed by the Seravee, Arios, Cherudim, both Destiny units, Freedom's Destiny, Strike Freedom, and finally the 00 Raiser.

The nine machines carefully slowed, their pilots letting out sighs of frustration, relief and regret. None of them wanted to let ZAFT use anything like that ship, the Executer. But considering the situation which they had just been in, they had no choice; all of their ships had been destroyed, and had they continued to fight, they would have most likely been killed as well.

A few hours later, Sumeragi Lee Noriega was standing on the interior observation deck of Celestial Being's new mother ship, which shared the same name as the organization itself.

Originally the Celestial Being, a massive asteroid fortress which contained the super computer, Veda, had been in the posession of Ribbons Almark, an innovator, but during an all-out battle between Celestial Being, Katharon, the Earth Sphere Federation coup d'etat faction and the A-LAWS, a massive particle beam came from out of nowhere, destroying one of the Katharon ships along with a vast majority of the A-LAWS' fleet. The source of the beam blast was the massive asteroid fortress; Celestial Being, and the Ptolemiaos II immediately set a course to take down the fortress and retake Veda.

The fortress was very well defended with beam turrets, a large rail gun, automatons and hundreds of mobile suits. Nevertheless, the Ptolemiaos II managed to find a docking port only to be swarmed by automatons. Luckily, Tieria Erde managed to locate Veda's core where he confonted Ribbons Almark only to be shot by him multiple times.

With Celestial Being close to losing the battle, Setsuna had activated Trans-Am BURST, engulfing the entire battlefield in high density GN particles, disrupting the Innovades' quantum brainwaves and granting them to those who don't have them. This managed to even the odds, especially when Tieria, having merged with Veda, remotely activated the Seraphim Gundam's TRIAL Field, deactivating all of the Innovades' mobile suits. Thus, Celestial Being, essentially Veda, was returned to the esteemed organization.

After the battle, the fortress had remained on the dark side of the Moon, where Tieria/Veda would wait until the coming dialogue with other life. The only reason that Tieria was still alive and piloting the Seravee, was because he had been cloned.

Now the fortress was being utilized as a space station by both Celestial Being and the Clyne Faction.

The hangar was crawling with mechanics and soldiers, a majority of them were part of Celestial Being. The rest had come from the Clyne Faction, they were the ones who were lucky enough to escape from the ships before they had been destroyed.

The Strike Freedom stood silently in the back of the hanger, the Freedom's Destiny standing next to it. While the Infinite Justice, both Destiny units, Seravee, Arios, Cherudim, and 00 Raiser stood on either side of the hanger.

Murrue leaned forward on the rail, staring into her Gundam's eyes, at her own dim reflection. The Strike Freedom had not lost any limbs and most of its weapons were easily replaced, so it was clearly a low priority for repairs. That left Murrue to stand helplessly on the gantry in front of her silent Gundam, staring pensively at its darkened eyes. It still bore the bruises and scars of the battle with the Executer, but at least it was still mostly whole.

Until now, she realized that she had not understood just want it meant to be a Gundam pilot; an Angel of Death.

_'To accept this power, to accept the fact that my lover, Kira Yamato, had willingly given it to me...'_ Murrue's thoughts trailed off as she looked up at the sound of another human approaching her. She glanced over to her left and a look of relief crossed her face as Kira Yamato walked up to her, greeting her with a smile. "I see you got patched up."

Murrue smiled back weakly. "We both know that I've been through worse than that."

"Yea." Kira nodded, coming to a stop next to her and softly kissing her right cheek. Murrue blushed slightly as she eyed him for a moment.

"There was that one time we were training, and I passed out in the cockpit, only to wake up three hours later in the hosptal on the Orb mainland." She said with a shrug, and then winced and clutched her right shoulder as the wound reminded her of itself.

Kira nodded before glancing up at the Strike Freedom for a fraction of a second. "I'm glad to hear that you're okay. I was pretty worried."

Shinn Asuka glanced up wearily from the table in the crew lounge at the sound of something hard and glass coming down on it, and blearily read the label of a wide brown bottle.

"Where do you keep getting this stuff?" He asked, glancing up at the hand and the arm and the person it was attached to. Meyrin Hawke merely dropped herself into the seat opposite Shinn with a pair of glasses and ice.

"We all have our secrets," she answered. "Want some?"

Shinn glanced back at the bottle. "We almost died."

"Only _almost_," Meyrin clarified, pouring herself a glass. "So, I celebrate another successful cheating of death with a few glasses of whiskey. It makes perfect sense."

"Where you come from, maybe," Shinn answered. "Gimme."

Meyrin poured him a glass and sat back with her own, a devil's grin on her face. "Bad mood?"

"I am a soldier for the Clyne Faction," Kira said, his eyes flashing, as he stood in front of Murrue in the quarters which they had been assigned to. "I don't forget my comrades."

"I'm not asking you to," Murrue sputtered, but she fell silent at the look in Kira's eyes. He stared back at her, and Murrue slumped her shoulders. "You went out of your way to protect me in the last battle."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, then you're not hopeless yet," she answered. "I'm not asking you to forget about them..."

Kira pushed past her, the door sliding open with a hiss. "You are my wife when we aren't on the battlefield," he said. "However, when we are on the battlefield you are my wingman, and nothing else. I rely on you to watch my back and make sure I get back home alive; and I do the same for you. Of course I protect you in battle, even though you don't need it."

"Is that all you want? A wingman?" Murrue asked, fighting to keep her emotions at bay.

"On the battlefield; it's all I need." Kira replied as he brushed by her and marched out the door.

"I hate men." A voice suddenly said, causing Sumeragi to blink in surprise and look up from the Infinite Justice Gundam's cockpit panel, finding Murrue slumped against the side of the hatch, arms crossed. The foul mood on her face already evinced itself by the cloud of disgust and frustration swirling around her, enough to make Sumeragi wince at the feeling.

"Um, alright," Sumeragi said, looking back down at the panel and hoping to avoid the impending conversation.

"Well, I should specify," Murrue went on, glancing awkwardly across the hangar at the slumbering Freedom's Destiny Gundam. "I think I only hate Kira."

Sumeragi sighed under her breath. She knew that Kira and Murrue were married so it was unlikely that she could suddenly hate him, she also knew that Murrue was pregnent, and that her current mood could simply be the result of overactive hormones.

"Well, if you are upset with Kira, why not try to talk things out with him?" Sumeragi asked.

"I did try to talk things out with him, but he..." Murrue's voice trailed off as Kira floated into the hanger.

Murrue carefully watched Kira as he floated over to the the cockpit of the Freedom's Destiny Gundam and climbed into the machine. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Murrue quickly followed Kira, but he barely glanced at her as she stood above him.

After a long moment, Murrue finally lost her patience and floated down into the cockpit of the Freedom's Destiny, landing on Kira's lap. Before Kira could say or do anything, Murrue had already flipped the switch which operated the cockpit hatch, closing it and sealing them both inside the machine.

"Now that we're alone, how about we have a little talk, Kira?" Murrue asked sweetly.

Kira sighed and rolled his eyes, flipping the switch which controlled the cockpit hatch, and once again opening it, he then forced Murrue off of his lap, and quickly floated towards the door. He needed to think.

After wandering the halls for a few minutes, Kira came across the crew lounge. He shrugged to himself as he entered the lounge, immediately noticing that both Shinn and Meyrin were siting at a table, drinking something which he quickly reconigized as whiskey.

One hour had passed since Kira had found Shinn and Meyrin in the crew lounge. The two males were now alone, Shinn was halfway through his fourth glass of whiskey, while Kira was halfway through his seventh glass. Meyrin had broken down fifteen minutes earlier and left.

Kira was utterly wasted, but the Ultimate Coordinator was certianly not a lightweight. At the moment, Kira was in an alcohol fueled rant. "Yooou know, Shinn, thiss isn't how I thinked I'd be spendin' muh year."

Shinn nodded as he took a sip of his whiskey. "Mmm-hm."

But Kira continued with his drunken rant. "Tethered down tooo tha Capin' of the Archangel an' shoootin' stuff on 'er behalf, allll for peeeace, or unicorns, or sum shit."

Shinn nodded as he took another sip. "Yup."

"An' soon aass we were married, sheee want'd to settle down wif me an' raise some little Ultimuh-Ultime-Ulti-mate Co-or-den-ate-orssssss.

Shinn let a slight smile of amusement come to his face as he took another healthy chug from his glass and replied. "I'll bet."

Kira didn't notice Shinn's amused smile and merely continued. "But I'm toooo young to settle down wif annnny chick! Don't you thinkssso, Shhiiinnn?"

Shinn nodded as he glanced at his watch and replied. "Oh, definitely." After a moment of silence, Shinn stood up, patting Kira on the back as he said. "Well, Kira, I'm going to go and make sure Meyrin is alright."

Kira nodded slightly as Shinn left the room. On his way to Meyrin's quarters, Shinn walked past Setsuna in the hall, both of them nodding in a friendly acknowledgement of each other.

Five minutes and two more glasses of whiskey later, Kira finally passed out, after a few more minutes, Setsuna walked into the lounge.

Originally Setsuna had planned on getting something to eat, but when he saw Kira passed out at the table, Setsuna decided that his hunger could wait, as he walked over to Kira, carefully picked him up and carried him to the infirmary.

As Setsuna carried Kira to the infirmary, he passed Sumeragi. The auburn haired women glanced at Kira before looking at Setsuna, then she asked. "Kira decided to drown his sorrow in alcohol, didn't he?"

Setsuna simply nodded in reply and Sumeragi shook her head slightly as the two of them continued down the hall. She knew exactly what that was like, but she had also learned that drowning ones sorrows in alcohol only served as a temporary distraction at best.

As Sumeragi had learned before, Kira would soon realize that he would need to continue fighting in order to make sure that the deaths of his allies were not in vain.

Everyone who had survived the destruction of the Ptolemiaos II was still having a hard time believing how easily the ship had been destroyed, because to them the ship was almost like a home, and the fellow crewmembers were like family.

* * *

And so chapter nine comes to an end.

Even though it may look like both the Clyne Faction and Celestial Being are out of the fight, that is not the case.

Sure both factions lost their ships, and they are down to only nine Gundams between them, but the two factions are already making plans to go back to the Cosmic Era and when they do return, there will be hell to pay!

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Hope Reborn

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundafm 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

Murrue awoke for the fifth time that night, she just couldn't sleep in peace, not since the last battle, only three days earlier. Every time she tried to close her eyes, she could see and hear all of her friends, they were screaming in pain as their bodies were slowly consumed by the vile, blue paint-like substance which had been fired at their fleet by the ZAFT battleship Executer.

Normally, her dearest husband, Kira Yamato would have noticed that she had awoken, and would have asked her if something was wrong. But right now, that wasn't possible since they were currently sleeping in seperate rooms due to an argument which they had two days earlier. Murrue now wished that Kira was there to help her calm down.

After silently sitting in the darkness of the room for a moment, Murrue let a sigh escape her lips as she climbed out of the bed. She quickly pulled her uniform on, not really caring that it was wrinkled, because at the moment it was the only thing she had.

Murrue then left her own room, floating down the hall to Kira's room and when she reached his room, she was surprised to find that it was unlocked. Kira never left the door to his quarters unlocked. Murrue floated through the open door, only to find that Kira wasn't there.

Unknown to Murrue, Kira was with Setsuna, and they were both onboard an Orbital Elevator Train that was currently en route to the African Ground Orbital Station.

"I understand what you are trying to point out to me." Kira said as he and Setsuna sat in the cabin of the orbital elevator train. "Drowning my sorrows won't bring any of my friends back from their graves."

Kira paused for a moment before he continued, watching outside as see the blackness of space slowly faded into the blue of the athmosphere. "We need to fight in order to make sure that their deaths were not in vain. At least until we can show the world that the actions and policies of ZAFT are not to be tolerated."

Setsuna nodded and after a moment he said. "We will fight and we will avenge our comrades, but right now you need a vacation; far away from war and the expectations which come with it."

Later that day, a pair of supercars, specifically a metallic grey 2005 Chrysler Firepower Concept Car and a metalic silver 2004 Chrysler ME412 Concept Car, sped into the Kingdom of Azadistan. Kira Yamato, whom was driving the ME412 Concept Car, was doing his best to keep up with Setsuna F. Seiei and his Firepower Concept Car. At the moment, Kira's eyes were faded into the washed out glaze of a SEED possessed individual, and even then he was still having a small amount of trouble reacting quickly enough to avoid an accident.

Suddenly Setsuna slammed on his brakes and Kira did likewise, but he was still forced to swerve to the left, in order to avoid hitting Setsuna. Both vehicles came screeching to a halt nearly three seconds later, stopping in front of a fairly large house.

As Setsuna and Kira climbed out of their vehicles, a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes, ran out of the house. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and a pair of grey pants. This young man was Saji Crossroad.

As soon as Saji realized that it was Setsuna, he sighed under his breath and asked. "Hey, Setsuna, what are you doing here and who's your friend?"

"Saji Crossroad, there is someone I want you to meet." Setsuna said as Kira extended his hand. "This is Kira Yamato."

Saji smiled as he shook hands with Kira. After chatting with Saji for nearly an hour, Setsuna then took Kira to meet Marina, the princess of Azadastan. Kira was quite suprised, Marina's ideals were actually quite similar to those of his late sister, Cagalli.

About seven months later, Kira and Setsuna finally returned to the Celestial Being space fortress. As their shuttle floated into the hanger, they noticed that all of the Gundams now posessed a GN Drive. The shuttle quickly landed, and as Kira and Setsuna floated out of the shuttle, they noticed the Freedom's Destiny Gundam, which had been equipped with a pair of GN Drives mounted on its back, just below the wings.

A few nights after he had returned, Kira was awakened by Murrue; she was tossing and turning and moaning in pain.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Kira asked rubbing her back.

"Kira I think it's time." Murrue said.

"Already? I thought we had another week! Are you sure?" Kira asked in surprise.

Murrue nodded as she whimpered in pain. "YES!! My water broke!"

Five short minutes later, Kira quickly followed the nurses as they wheeled the stretcher, which Murrue was lying on, into the delivery room.

Murrue had already been changed into a hospital gown and she had an IV in her right arm. She was drenched in sweat and was taking a break between contractions. Kira walked up to Murrue, sat at her left side and put her hand in his, and Murrue smiled as she whispered. "Kira…"

Murrue took a sharp breath as the contractions started again. She squeezed Kira's hand as the contractions started and her grip tightened as the contractions got worse. Soon Kira was in about as much pain as Murrue, as he began to beg her to let go of his hand.

A few minutes later another the contraction ended, but another one quickly began and this time Kira escaped Murrue's death grip because she had grabbed the guard rail at the side of the bed.

After a few hours Murrue had stopped dilating and had a worried look on her face as she asked. "I haven't had a contraction in twenty minutes, what's going on?"

The doctor walked in and talked to them for a bit and explained that he was going to put something in her IV that would induce the labor and if it didn't work they would have to have to perform a C-Section. At the mention of the C-Section Murrue's face went even whiter as she grabbed Kira's hand and looked at him. "I don't want them to cut me open."

Kira stood over her and pushed some sweat drenched hair away from her face kissed her on the forehead and said. "It's ok, sweetheart this will work." Murrue gave Kira a faint, tired smile, and within fifteen minutes the contractions had started again, everyone was relieved.

"Everything is gong to be all right." Kira said as Murrue started yelling in pain. But Kira quickly lifted up her hand and kissed it as he said. "You are so beautiful and you are doing a great job."

Murrue had reached the height of pain and her body was so weary, but even with Kira cheering her on she still felt exhausted.

"Ok, push." The doctor said, and after a lot of pushing the doctor announced. "I can see the head; one more push."

Kira was holding Murrue's hand. "You hear that? Only one more push." Kira said, continuing to cheer her on. Murrue took a deep breath and pushed and then they all head a cry and the first baby was out.

"Congratulations, it is a boy." The doctor announced.

A giant smile filled their faces and Kira squeezed her hand as he cried out with excitement. "It's a boy!! You hear that Murrue! It's a Boy!"

Murrue smiled, but then only a moment later, another contraction came on, the doctor immeditaly noticed it and said. "Here comes another one! Keep pushing."

Finally, ten minutes later the doctor announced. "It looks like you have one of each, it's a girl!"

Murrue was happy and relived that all the pain was over but just as she was getting comfortable and the doctor had left, her contractions started again. "Kira, it is starting again why is it staring again?" Kira looked at Murrue. "What is starting again?"

Murrue grabbed Kira's shirt as she said. "The pain, the contractions have started again!" Kira's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Doesn't it look like I'm in pain!" Murrue cried as Kira ran out of the room yelling. "Doctor come quick she is having contractions again!"

The doctor looked up from his paper work and yelled with surprise. "I'm coming!"

They sprinted into the room and as they got ready for another delivery, the doctor said. "It looks like we have another one in there, huh?"

Kira looked puzzled as he asked. "But the sonogram said that there where only two."

The doctor answered immeditaly. "Sometimes one child can hide behind another and it can be hard to find. Ok, Murrue, I am going to need you to push. Let's get that third child out of there."

Murrue kept pushing and pushing and finally there was another cry and the baby was out. "It's another boy!" He said.

"Are they any more in there?" Murrue asked, exhausted.

"No, I don't think so, but if you have any more pain tell me." The doctor said.

Kira sat next to Murrue on the bed as three nurses walked up to them and handed them their healthy, beautiful babies. Kira and Murrue both smiled as they held the three babies in their arms. They each had a bracelet labeled 1, 2 or 3 depending on the order they where born.

"They are perfect." Kira said with a big smile.

"Our little miracles." Murrue added.

"What should we name them?" Kira asked proudly, as he was holding his first born son.

"He looks just like you, the hair, eyes and all. I bet that's what you looked like as a baby." Murrue giggled.

Kira blushed as he replied. "It's almost like looking in a mirror."

"Do you want to name him after yourself?" Murrue asked, Kira thought for a second and said. "No, that would be to confusing, but if you have no problems with it, how about we name him Athrun?" Murrue smiled, she had suspected that if they had a boy, Kira might want to name him after his childhood friend.

"I don't have any problems with that, Kira." Murrue said as she looked down at the two babies in her arms.

After a few short seconds of silence, Kira looked down at his daughter and smiled. "Our daughter looks just like her beautiful mother, with dark brown hair and brown eyes."

Murrue smiled slightly as she looked at Kira and said. "We had already agreed to name our first daughter, Lacus." The little girl in Murrue's arms giggled.

"I think she likes her name." Kira said, as he then turned his attention to the little boy in Murrue's arms. He had dark brown hair which was the same shade as her mother's, but he also had the bright purple eyes of his father.

Murrue smiled slightly, noticing that Kira was now looking at the one child which they still hadn't named; their youngest son. After a moment, Kira blushed in embaressment as he said. "I honestly can't think of a name for our youngest son."

Murrue thought for a few seconds then she suggested. "Well, we named our oldest son after Athrun. We named our daughter after Lacus. Why not continue naming our children in honor of our fallen friends?"

Kira smiled and nodded. "Well, do you have a name in mind?"

"Yes, I do." Murrue answered. "How about we name our youngest son, Mu?"

Kira nodded as he finished her thought. "In honor of the man who saved the Archangel in the first war."

Murrue smiled as she nodded. "Exactly."

A week later, Kira stood in the hanger bay, everyone from both the Clyne Faction and Celestial Being was in the hanger as well.

After looking at his friends and comrades for a moment, Kira cleared his throat and began his announcement. "As of this moment, I, Kira Yamato, am merging the Clyne Faction with Celestial Being." Kira noticed a few worried faces in the crowd, but he was quick to reassure his worried comrades. "Don't worry, the Clyne Faction will still exist, but it will now be a part of Celestial Being. Together we will fight in order to put an end to conflicts!"

With that Kira saluted the crowd, which erupted with cheering and applause.

* * *

So, Chapter 11 is finally complete.

Kira and Murrue now have three children, which should make their lives quite interesting, especially since they are both Gundam pilots.

As if that wasn't enough, the Clyne Faction has merged with Celestial Being.

However, before Celestial Being goes back to the Cosmic Era to stop the Third bloody Valentine War, they will have to deal with a problem that is much closer, and possibly just as dangerous.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. Fighting to Protect

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

About ten months later, a white, red and black shuttle with blue, forward swept wings, sped through space leaving twin trails of green GN particles in its wake. Within the cockpit, the pilot glanced at one of his sub-screens when his communications system suddenly beeped at him.

"Attention; unidentified shuttle, you have entered a restricted area, you will identify yourself immediately or we will be forced to shoot you down." Kira Yamato clenched his teeth and gripped the controls of his Gundam when he noticed three mobile suits with false GN Drives coming toward him, and he almost instantly reconigized the three machines as GNX-704T Ahead mobile suits. Instead of the standard maroon and black color scheme, these Aheads had been painted in a black and blood red color scheme. In addition to the diffrent color scheme, Kira also noticed a pure white skull, and below it, what appeared to be a very ornate sword.

Kira accelarated forward at high speed. His newly upgraded Gundam, the GN-X50A Freedom-Raiser, was much faster with the twin drive system, in addition, the Freedom-Raiser also had a mobile armor mode, which the machine was currently utilizing. While in its mobile armor mode, the Freedom-Raiser appared to be nothing more then a white, red and black shuttle with blue, forward swept wings, but in its mobile suit mode, it had the appearance of the original Freedom Gundam.

Kira fired a few shots at the enemy mobile suits as he passed over them confusing the pilots. "We're giving you one more chance to surrender." The voice said again as the pilot of the machine lost track of Kira's machine. Kira suddenly swooped down from above one of them and fired a pair of beam blasts from his twin plasma cannons.

The machine attempted to dodge, but it was only partially successful, as it's right arm was sheared off by one of the beam blasts. The pilots then began to use their own attack patterns against him. Kira let out an annoyed sigh as he transformed the Freedom-Raiser into its mobile suit mode.

"It's a mobile suit! It's transforming! A Gundam!!! Fire! Fire! Fire!" The commander yelled in terror as the Freedom-Raiser streaked towards him with a beam saber in its right hand. Before the enemy commander could even hope to react, the Freedom-Raiser had severed the head from his machine, but before Kira could move towards the two remaining machines, they began to fire their own beam rifles, forcing Kira to ignite his beam shield in order to block the shots.

"It's time to end this pointless fighting, don't you agree, Freedom?" Kira said, his voice nearly emotionless as a bright golden glow filled the cockpit. As if in response to Kira's question, the Freedom-Raiser's eyes flashed with a bright yellow light.

The two remaining Aheads charged towards the Freedom-Raiser, still firing their beam rifles, but they were both stopped in their tracks when a pink energy beam seared its way through space, missing both mobile suits by only a few feet.

The two Aheads turned to find the 00 Raiser barreling towards them and a fraction of a second later, the 00 Raiser severed their limbs, completely disabling them. Kira sighed slightly as he force an open comm line to the commander's disabled machine, and as he did, the Phase Shift Armor on the Freedom-Raiser's head crest changed so that it now displayed the words: Jesus Yamato.

"You are aware that the war is over, so why are you fighting us?" Kira asked.

"You were the ones that threw the world into chaos to begin with!" The commander yelled. "If it wasn't for Celestial Being, my wife and children would still be alive!"

Kira hesitated for a few short seconds before he replied. "I have a wife and children as well and I would be heartbroken if I were to lose them. However, that does not mean that you can go around and start battles for revenge." Kira paused for a moment before continuing. "My sister once said something; "One guy's killed for killing another and then he's killed for killing him. How is that kind of twisted thinking ever going bring us peace?" I have taken those words to heart, which is why I simply disabled your machines, but if you continue to attack Celestial Being, I will kill you." With those words, the Freedom-Raiser turned to face the 00 Raiser.

"Kira," Setsuna called. "We need to return to base."

Kira nodded slightly, but then he looked at the three disabled machines. In a flash, Kira ignited a beam saber in his left hand, and severed the limbs from the commander's machine, and an instant later he severed the heads from the other two, then he said. "Consider this a warning, the next time you attack us, I will kill you."

With that, the Freedom-Raiser and the 00 Raiser flew off.

An hour later, everyone sat at the table in the briefing room. Sumeragi was standing at the head of the table and once everyone had quieted down, she started the briefing. "All former members of the Clyne Faction will probably be happy to know that we will be returning to your universe." The former members of the Clyne Faction instantly began to cheer, eager to see the familes and friends whom they had left behind, nearly two years earlier.

Sumeragi raised her hands, silently signaling everyone to quiet down, and once they had her face twisted into a frown. "Just to be safe, we sent a probe over to the other universe. The data and images that the probe relayed to us were less then encourging." She said, as a photo which the probe had taken appeared on the screen at the front of the room.

Everyone gasped in horror. In the center of the photo was the Earth; it's surface concealed by thick clouds of dust. "Unfortunatly, this was the only photo that the probe was able to take before it was destroyed. We don't know who or what destroyed the probe and we don't know if the blanket of dust in the Earth's athmosphere is the result of the war, or an asteroid impact." Sumeragi said. "But either way we are going back to the Cosmic Era. Depending on the situation, we can either stay there, or we can rescue the survivors and return here. But that decision will fall to Captain Ramius and the crew of the rebuilt Archangel."

* * *

And thus, Chapter 12 is complete.

I've also given a reletively small sample of what's to come in the next few chapters.

Once Celestial Being returns to the Cosmic Era, things will get very hectic, very quickly.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	13. Apocolypse

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

Two years had passed since the Third Bloody Valentine War had begun, the Earth was in ruins and most of the PLANTs had been destroyed.

Suddenly, inside the debris belt around Earth, two bright flashes of light lit up the blackenss, as a pair of ships entered the universe.

The lead vessel had the appearance of a ship of legend, one of the three legendary ships which had helped to put an end to the first two Bloody Valentine Wars; the Archangel, although this ship shared the design and colors of the original battleship Archangel, this one was much more heavily armed and was known as the Archangel II. To the left of the Archangel was a sleek and fast looking ship, one which anyone in the ZAFT military would instantly reconigize it as a Prometheus-class vessel, but this one, having been built by Celestial Being, had been given the name; Ptolemiaos III.

"Conn, sensors, we're inside the debris belt! Massive object to starboard, closing fast!" Meyrin shouted on the bridge of the Archangel.

"Kira, get us clear!" Murrue ordered as she got a look at the object. "Is that the underside of Junius Seven?" She asked, seeing and immediately recognizing the underside of half of a PLANT colony.

"Roger that," Kira acknowledged as he hammered the throttles to the max to get the Archangel clear of the approaching continent of a colony. "We're going to make it by a fair margin," Kira declared when he compared the rapidly-building speed of the Archangel to the approaching colony section.

"That is moving way too rapidly to be in orbit," Shinn said after running some quick numbers through the computer. "And in the wrong direction."

"Conn, sensors, object is on definite collision path to Earth," Meyrin said with a quivering voice.

"Captain, that is not Junius Seven!" Meyrin said, watching the half of the PLANT in question fall toward the planet. "Junius Seven is dead ahead of us!" Murrue looked forward and confirmed that Meyrin was right. The half of a PLANT behind the Archangel was not from the same PLANT as the one in front of her.

"Where the hell are we?" Murrue asked nobody in particular.

"Oh my God," Meyrin gasped, watching the half of a PLANT begin entry of the Earth's atmosphere. "Captain, can't we break it up?"

"Yes, we can break it up with our new torpedos, load all missile tubes with the Vega Destroyer."

Everyone quickly began to carry out their orders and a moment later, Meyrin replied. "All missile tubes are loaded with Vega Destroyers and are ready to fire."

Murrue nodded as she replied. "Fire at will."

An instant later, a single brightly glowing ball of lime green energy shot out of the Archangel's bow mounted missile launcher. The weapon was only about one meter in diameter, but despite its small size, it packed a truly devastaing punch, which became obvious a few seconds later when the brightly glowing ball slammed into the surface of the ruined PLANT, engulfing the entire structure in a massive, white-hot fireball.

The light from the explosion was so bright that the autopolarizing windows of the Archangel and the Ptolemiaos tinted to a deep black . "Helm, take us forward to the Junius remains. Meyrin, see if you can hear anyone out there."

"No, Captain, I can't," Meyrin replied. "Why did this happen?"

"Looks like we made it back, all right, just well after someone ended the war for us." Kira noted sourly.

"Captain, look at the planet; where North America is supposed to be." Shinn requested.

"Oh, my God," Murrue gasped. Where North America had been, there was now a very large crater, or at least what they could see of it. The atmosphere was hazy from dust particles in the upper reaches. "There's...nothing left..."

The destruction was not limited to just North America, though: South America had at least one impact zone and part of Brazil appeared to be flooded; an impact in Central America had erased everything south of Mexico and north of Peru off the map, replacing it with a water-filled crater.

Africa could just be barely seen from all the dust particles in the air, but what they saw looked like it had escaped damage for the time being. Asia would be the next to be seen, and Murrue had the feeling that she would not like what she saw.

"When the PLANTs hit, they are capable of rearranging the face of the world." Shinn said.

Suddenly Meyrin shouted. "Captain, we have a massive ship coming in from out port side! I don't believe this, it's the Executer!"

"How did that thing survive all of this destruction?" Murrue asked, but the only answer that she recived was the slight shuddering of the Archangel as the Executer opened fire with its weapons.

Murrue sighed, she didn't want to face that thing again. "Let's show them that even though this looks like the old Archangel, that it's much tougher, load all missile tubes with the Vega Destroyer!"

Everyone on the bridge stared at Murrue for a few seconds, the Vega Destroyer torpedos were capable of completely obliterating an entire PLANT with only one projectile, and they were hardly appropiate for use against a single ship.

Murrue noticed the hesitation of her crew and she shouted, tears floating away from her eyes. "HAVE YOU ALL FORGOTTEN HOW MANY OF OUR ALLIES THAT DAMNED SHIP HAS KILLED?!?"

Everyone shook their heads as they quickly began to carry out their orders and a moment later, Meyrin replied. "All missile tubes are loaded with Vega Destroyers and are ready to fire."

Murrue let a grim smile cross her face as she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "Fire at will, send that ship to hell."

An instant later, a single brightly glowing ball of lime green energy shot out of the Archangel's port side missile launcher. This torpedeo, like the one which had been fired earlier to destroy the PLANT and prevent it from entering the athmosphere, was only about one meter in diameter, but despite its small size, it packed a truly devastaing punch as the crew of the Executer found out a few seconds later.

The Executer activated its positron shields, but to the shock and horror of everyone on the ship, the brightly glowing weapon went through them as though they weren't even there. A fraction of a second later, the brightly glowing ball slammed into the hull of the Executer, engulfing the entire ship in a massive, white-hot fireball.

The light from the explosion was so bright that the autopolarizing windows of both ships once again tinted to a deep black.

Murrue sighed as she then floated out of her chair. "I'm going to launch, Meyrin, you have the bridge."

"Yes, Ma'am." Meyrin replied as the door hissed open and Murrue floated out of the bridge, heading towards the hanger.

A few minutes later, Murrue floated into the hanger and quickly went to the cockpit of the modified Strike Freedom Gundam.

As the Strike Freedom powered up, Murrue noticed a communications request from Kira, and she sighed under her breath as she opened the comm line.

Kira was instantly speaking. "Murrue, please don't launch."

Kira paused for a moment and when he saw that Murrue wasn't goinig to listen to reason, he let out a sigh and quietly asked. "We have three children now, if we both end up launching and something should happen to us, who will take care of them?"

Murrue thought for a moment, but before she could reply, Kira spoke again. "If you do launch, I will disable your machine and tow you back here."

Murrue sighed as she reluctantly powered down the Strike Freedom and once again headed towards the bridge.

Five minutes later, Kira was keeping one eye on the Forbidden Gundam and the Raider Gundam, while keeping the other eye on the Calamity Gundam, the three machines had been rebuilt by the Earth Alliance and upgraded with new technologies, in addition they could now be piloted by Naturals.

Kira gritted his teeth and switched Freedom-Raiser to Hi-Mat mode, sweeping in towards the surface of the ruined PLANT like a comet, setting the beam rifle on his Gundam's lower back and raising his physical shield, just in time to block a beam blast fired from Calamity.

Freedom-Raiser dodged just as Calamity fired its chest mounted cannon and the beam blast obliterated the ruined remains of a skyscraper. The Forbidden, which had now been targeted by Kira, began to fire its beam rifle wildly, trying to get a bead on the fast-moving Gundam, and missing terribly.

As Kira streaked towards the Forbidden with a beam saber in his left hand, a column of bright golden light suddenly engulfed the Calamity. Due to the nature of the beam weapon that had engulfed it, the Calamity simply changed states, moving from solid to plasma instantly. The golden beam continued, cutting a path of cleared space that stretched for nearly three hundred miles. The golden beam dissipated only twenty miles from the reletively lightly damaged Goddard Colony, one of the few PLANTs which could still support its inhabititants.

All of the machines had stopped moving when the golden beam had suddenly sliced through the darkness and destroyed the Calamity Gundam.

On the bridge of the Archangel, Murrue watched in amazement as the Wing Gundam Zero streaked into the fight. As the pilots of the Raider and Forbidden recovered from their surprise, Wing Zero transformed from its flight mode to its mobile suit mode.

In a flash, Wing Zero had freed and ignited a beam saber from its left shoulder, taking the weapon into its right hand and slashing at the Raider. The Raider barely managed to dodge the beam saber slash, but it wasn't able to dodge the blast which erupted from Wing Zero's twin buster rifle an instant later.

Wing Zero then turned its attention to the Forbidden, which was now trying to retreat, but the Freedom-Raiser streaked in, aiming its beam rifle at the cockpit as Kira yelled. "Surrender now!!! This insanity has gone far enough!!!"

The pilot of the Forbidden chuckled slightly, clearly on the brink of insanity as he replied. "After the Clyne Faction vanished everything went to hell and in the end both sides lost. The war simply continued to escalate, it went from bad to worse to insane to apocalyptic. It ended about three days ago when both sides used their weapons of mass destruction on each other. I don't know how much of the PLANTs survived, but I don't think any of the inhabitants lived. Either way, a lot of the PLANTs are now headed for Earth in pieces. What the radiation from ZAFT's superweapon doesn't kill, the colony remnants will kill when they hit Earth."

The pilot of the Forbidden paused for a few short seconds, then he pulled a pistol from a compartment in the cockpit and as he put the gun to his head, he said. "Humanity has paid the price for their arrogance. None of us gave a shit about what was happening, and we're all dead because if it, if not now then within the next week. I only hope that I'll get a chance at seeing everyone who served in both of the two militaries in hell. At least that way I can beat the shit out of them daily for what they did. Humanity never...never...deserved this..."

Before Kira could open his mouth in an attempt to stop the man, he pulled the trigger splattering his brain matter and blood all over the interior of the cockpit.

"We have contacts dead ahead." Meyrin suddenly announced about an hour later.

"Classify them, please," Murrue requested.

"One colony, it appears to have been moved from L4, two ships of unknown class, four Earth Alliance ships of Drake and Nelson classes."

"Helm, continue on our current course." Murrue ordered. "All pilots to ready stations at this time, do not launch until combat is imminent."

"Incoming communications from the Earth Alliance ships," Meyrin declared.

"My screen," Murrue ordered before turning the volume up to be heard by the entire bridge crew.

"This is Captain Ikari of the Earth Alliance warship Manhattan, unidentified ship cease your advance and state your intentions immediately. If you fail to comply within one minute you will be fired upon. This is your only warning."

"Captain Ikari, this is Captain Murrue Ramius of the Celestial Being warship Archangel, we will cease advance immediately if you will explain what the present situation is, over," she replied as the ships closed enough to establish a visual link. "Reverse thrust, all stop."

"Archangel? That's impossible, the Archangel was sunk by the ZAFT warship Executer in the first few days of the war, and your silhouette is too large to be an Archangel-class ship, Captain. I repeat, identify yourself immediately or we will fire upon you."

As soon as Captain Ikari had finished repeating himself, the Ptolemiaos III suddenly faded into visibility and Sumeragi's voice cut through the comm lines. "Attention, Captain Ikari of the Earth Alliance warship Manhattan, this is Captain Sumeragi Lee Noriega of the Celestial Being warship Ptolemiaos III. If you open fire on the Archangel, you are the ones who will be destroyed."

Less then five seconds had passed before the Manhattan opened fire on the Ptolemiaos III with its beam cannons, the crew having reconigized the ship as a ZAFT design. However, the beam blasts which had been fired from the Manhattan slammed uselessly against the brightly glowing GN Field which was now surrounding the Ptolemiaos III.

Murrue let out an annoyed sigh as the Manhattan opened fire on the Ptolemiaos III. She quickly turned to Meyrin and ordered. "Meyrin, aim the Gottfrieds, target the bridge of the Manhattan and fire at will."

Meyrin nodded, quickly aiming the Gottfrieds at the Manhattan, but before they could fire, a hail of beam weapons suddenly peirced both of the Gottfrieds, causing them to explode.

"Where the hell did those beams come from?!?" Murrue yelled as the Archangel violently shook.

"Four mobile suits are approaching us from starboard!" Meyrin announced as she brought the image of the machines onto the main screen, and when she did everyone's jaw hit the floor.

The four machines which were approaching them were ones which everyone instantly reconigized; the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam, the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam, and the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam.

The Strike Freedom launched its DRAGOONs with a flash and opened fire.

Kira growled as the Freedom-Raiser ignited its Wings of Light and slalomed through a wave of beam fire with a blur of afterimages. The Freedom squeezed off a handful of beam shots, as the Strike Freedom combined its rifles and fired. The Freedom-Raiser dodged again and stormed forward, but another burst of fire from the DRAGOONs stopped it.

Both the Freedom and the Strike Freedom fired a full burst, and Kira scowled as he twisted and turned the Freedom-Raiser through the hail of weapons fire, the Wings of Light leaving glowing afterimages in his wake.

The DRAGOONs flashed in again and Kira dove around them, watching the Freedom and Strike Freedom carefully. The Strike Freedom opened fire with another full burst, as the DRAGOONs swarmed around the Freedom-Raiser.

The Freedom fired its beam rifle, spearing the Freedom-Raiser's beam rifle and knocking the solid shield off its arm. Kira grunted in frustration, abandoning his beam rifle as it was torn apart by more of the Strike Freedom's DRAGOON fire.

The Freedom swept in with another full burst. Kira backpedaled against the attack and swerved to avoid a flashing net of beam fire. He grunted as beam blasts landed against the Freedom-Raiser's beam shields.

Suddenly, the Justice and Infinite Justice seemed to appear out of nowhere, both machines quickly lining up for a killing beam volley as the Freedom unleashed a full burst and the Strike Freedom's DRAGOONs swarmed around the Freedom-Raiser, but the Freedom-Raiser boosted up, dodging the blasts at the last second.

The Freedom-Raiser's eyes flashed with a golden light, as its own DRAGOONs lifted off and darted down below to pummel the four enemy Gundams with beam fire, forcing them behind their beam shields.

"They're afraid." Setsuna grunted, as the 00 Raiser launched from the Ptolemiaos III's starboard side launch bay, quickly ducking a Zaku's furious beam tomahawk swipe before then impaling it on his beam saber.

"As well they should be!" Shinn cackled as the Destiny launched from the Archangel's starboard side launch bay.

More beam rifle shots and missiles filled the blackness of space as Nena Trinity guided her Infinite Justice Gundam out of the Ptolemiaos III's port side launch bay, quickly moving towards a dozen desperate Jet Windams which had launched from the Manhattan. As she approached them, her eyes narrowed; she could sense fear, desperation and hatred.

The Infinite Justice lunged into the blackness, and an instant later, a wave of beams from the Destiny Gundam came plowing through, blowing two of the Windams out of the sky. The Infinite Justice stormed in and Nena plunged down with her beam blades active to tear another two Windams in half. The remaining Windams quickly backed away; Nena instead seized one of them with her Grapple Stinger anchor, swinging it towards its comrades, then she snapped up her beam rifle to spear the Windam on a beam shot, hitting a second machine through the smoking carcass of the first.

A burst of fire tore through the darkness, sending a Zaku spiraling out of control in smoldering pieces. Inside the 00 Raiser, Setsuna drew back his beam saber, eyes scanning the battlefield. The Celestial Being Gundams were making short work of the enemy forces. And down below, he could see the Manhattan driving forward, with a handful of mobile suits floating around it to augment its guns.

_'If you're going to be our enemy,'_ he thought bitterly, _'then I'm not showing any mercy.'_

The 00 Raiser blazed with a bright red light and took off with a flash, glowing afterimages illuminating the blackness as Setsuna brandished a beam saber and charged in. The mobile suits opened fire, filling the sky with beams and machinegun rounds, only to watch Setsuna effortlessly dive around their attacks. The ship answered with a volley from its main cannons, the 00 Raiser somersaulted over it, filling the blackness with afterimages and darting down onto its hull.

The first to attack was a Strike Dagger, beam saber held high, only for Setsuna to tear it in half with his sword, plowing through its wreckage. The Manhattan's starboard gun turned towards him, but the 00 Raiser ducked aside from its blast, grabbing a Ginn standing next to it and slamming it down into the mouth of the cannon.

Setsuna glanced to his right, a Zaku came flying towards him, sword raised high. A moment later, the 00 Raiser whirled around to chop the mobile suit in half, and then followed up with a beam rifle blast through the ship's portside main turret.

"And all that's left," Setsuna growled, "is you!"

The 00 Raiser whirled around, whipping its beam rifle up in its left hand and leveling it off at the bridge. Setsuna narrowed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

The 00 Raiser vaulted away as the Manhattan's bridge tower exploded. Setsuna glanced over his shoulder at the Archangel, and an instant later, the shimmering duel beams of the Lohengrins tore through the Manhattan from bow to stern, wiping it out in a furious inferno.

Setsuna watched the smoke spread out and sighed. Suddenly a beam blast shot by only a few feet in front of him, he turned and saw the Justice Gundam barreling towards him. Growling, Setsuna boosted towards the Justice, clashing the sword which he held in his right hand, against the Justice Gundam's beam saber before then kicking it away.

Setsuna raised the rifle in his left hand and fired a quick three shot burst at the Justice Gundam, forcing it back as it ignited its beam shields to block the attack. As the Justice lowered its beam shields, Setsuna charged forward, brightly glowing afterimages following behind him, as he sliced the Justice Gundam in half.

The Infinite Justice Gundam quickly moved to avenge its comrade, but as it stabbed its beam saber forward, the 00 Gundam exploded into a cloud of glowing green particles. In less then a second the 00 Gundam had reformed and now it was directly behind the Infinite Justice Gundam.

Setsuna quickly slammed his sword through the torso of the enemy Gundam, snapping it in half. Before the remains of the Infinite Justice Gundam could explode, Setsuna had already boosted away, now moving to assist Kira against the Freedom and Strike Freedom.

Setsuna growled as the 00 Raiser slalomed through another wave of beam fire with a blur of afterimages, as the Freedom Gundam squeezed off a handful of beam shots from its rifle. The 00 Raiser dodged again and stormed forward, but the sudden appearance of the Strike Freedom Gundam's DRAGOON units, which were spewing beam blasts, stopped it.

The Freedom fired a full burst, and Setsuna scowled as he twisted and turned the 00 Raiser through the hail of weapons fire, the Trans-Am system leaving glowing afterimages in his wake. The DRAGOONs flashed in again but Setsuna was ready this time. He skillfully dodged the beam blasts and cleaved three of the DRAGOONs in half with his sword.

In response to the destruction of three of its DRAGOONs, the Strike Freedom immediately opened fire with another full burst, as the remaining DRAGOONs swarmed around the 00 Raiser, but the Freedom-Raiser streaked in, taking the full brust on its beam shield before unleashing its own DRAGOONs.

"STOP THIS POINTLESS FIGHTING!!!" Kira screamed as his DRAGOONs charged forward with a flash of exhaust. A fraction of a second later, the remote weapons impaled both the Freedom and Strike Freedom in the head, completely disabling them.

* * *

And so, Chapter 13 is now complete.

Considering what Celestial Being has already discovered upon their return to the Cosmic Era, it seems as though they are much too late to stop the war; in the span of only two years, both sides have all but annilated each other. Even though the situation looks bleak, it's not over yet; even more atrocities have yet to be discovered by Celestial Being.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	14. The Goddard Colony

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Freedom-Raiser stood in the Archangel's hanger bay, with the disabled Freedom Gundam to its right and the disabled Strike Freedom to its left, while Kira, Murrue, Shinn and Meyrin stood in front of the three machines staring at them in amazement.

"These are ZAFT machines, all right, the rescue systems are exactly the same as the Freedom and the Strike Freedom." Kira said as he connected a power pack to the external intercom connector in order to charge it.

Despite the Freedom and Strike Freedom being nuclear powered, the designers had anticipated that their systems would be used on a battery powered machine, such as the Ginn or the Zaku, and as a result they were kind enough to give external access crews a location to separately power the intercom. "Hey, pilot, you still alive in there?" Kira asked.

Everyone's hearts sunk when there was no reply, but when they opened the cockpit hatch, they were shocked to find that the cockpit was empty. After a few minutes, they got the cockpit hatch of the Strike Freedom opened as well, only to find that it didn't have a pilot either.

"What the hell is this?" Murrue asked, gesturing to towards the empty cockpits of the two machines. "How the hell can these machiness fight without a pilot in the cockpit?"

Meyrin was quick to answer Murrue's question. "Well, before we left two years ago, I had heard that ZAFT was trying to develop an operation system to be installed on mobile suits so that they could either be controlled from the cockpit, controlled remotely, or left to an advanced onboard Artificial Intelligence." Meyrin paused for a few seconds. "I believe that they called it the Mobile Doll System."

Everyone stared at the two machines with a mixture of horror and amazement.

Four hours later, Meyrin suddenly spoke up. "Ma'am, we have a message coming in from the Goddard Colony, audio only."

Murrue looked over her shoulder at Meyrin, she had assumed that all of the PLANTs had been destroyed, or at least were too damaged to sustain any inhabitants. "Put it through."

"This is the Goddard Colony, if anyone is still alive out there, please respond!" A paniced female voice called out. For some reason the voice sounded fimiliar, but at the moment everyone was much more concerned with rescuing any survivors.

Murrue was quick to reply. "This is the Celestial Being warship Archangel calling the Goddard Colony."

"That's impossible the Archangel was destroyed in the first days of the war." The woman replied, her shock obvious due to the tone of her voice.

"While the original Archangel was destroyed, we rebuilt it." Murrue replied.

"Whatever, can you come help us or not?" The woman asked.

"Yes, we can, what do you need?" Murrue asked.

"We need to be evacuated, the nuclear missiles which had been fired at us missed, but the colony still took damage, one by one our systems have been failing, and soon our life support systems will go out."

"We should be there in five minutes, maybe less."

With that Murrue cut the comm line, turned to Meyrin and said. "Set a course for the Goddard Colony. Signal the Ptolemiaos, let them know that we are going on a rescue mission." Meyrin nodded and relayed a message to the Ptolemiaos, then she brought the Archangel's Trans-Am System online.

The Trans-Am System which was now being utilized by the Archangel had been integrated into the Archangel's systems while they were in the Gundam 00 universe. The Archangel itself had a total of five GN Drives, in addition to the two which had been installed on the Freedom-Raiser.

Suddenly the Archangel blazed with a bright red light and sped off, leaving brightly glowing afterimages in its wake.

"This is the 'wrong' scale cranked up well past 11," Lockon Stratos noted a few minutes later as he launched his Cherudim Gundam from the Ptolemiaos, followed a moment later by the Infinite Justice Gundam.

Both Gundams began maneuvering around to try and find someone, anyone who was left alive. There were distress beacons here and there, but the two life boats which Nena had picked up earlier were simply grave markers for a family, which was lucky enough to get away from the destruction of the PLANT in which they lived, only to suffocate in the days thereafter.

"I know what you mean," Nena Trinity replied, from the cockpit of the Infinite Justice Gundam as they watched another colony chunk drop to the planet below, this one landing in the Indian Ocean off the southwestern coast of India and causing a tidal wave which was even visible from space.

The survivors in the Goddard Colony were all huddled in the docking bay control room and most of them peering out into space through the huge window, but they quickly jumped back from the window when the Archangel suddenly appeared from the blackness of space, glowing with a bright red light. The Archangel stopped glowing, then it quickly docked inside the colony and only thirty minutes later, everyone that was still alive was onboard.

As the Archangel left the docking bay of the Goddard Colony, Kira floated into the, now much more cramped, crew lounge. As he floated towards the fully stocked refrigerator, he thought that he saw a young woman with blonde hair and golden eyes, along with another women who had pink hair and blue eyes. Kira was instantly reminded of Cagalli and Lacus, as the two women sat at one of the tables talking with each other.

_'That's impossible, Cagalli and Lacus were both killed in the final battle of the second war.'_ Kira thought to himself as he opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a Wild Cherry Pepsi.

Even though it should have been impossible, it was true. Cagalli Yula Athha and Lacus Clyne were currently sitting at a table in the Archangel's crew lounge, discussing what they should do now since humanity was all but extinct.

Kira blinked a few times, just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He then began to slowly float towards the two women. As the young brunette man floated towards them, Cagalli checked the placement of her personal weapon, a beam pistol, while her arms were crossed, since she was carrying it in her right sleeve, against her upper arm, on the inside, between the arm and the side of her body. All she had to do was to straighten her arm in a particular rapid fashion and the weapon would drop down into her waiting palm, ready to fire in less than a second.

Her right arm held the beam pistol that had been her personal sidearm for months now, which could fire up to twenty times at ranges of one hundred meters before exhausting its battery, each shot more than sufficient to kill a human sized target from thermal shock with any hit to the body from the knees to the head. The actual hole the beam made was less than impressive, it was the cooking of the flesh and massive agony of the large third degree burns the hit caused which would stop the heart and overwhelm the brain, causing death.

As the young man approached them, the blonde woman glared at him and said. "Do you mind?"

Kira blushed slightly as he thought. _'She's just like the twin sister that I remember, but how is this possible?'_

"I'm sorry to disturb the two of you, but may I please ask your names? You both look like people whom I used to know." Kira asked.

The pink haired woman smiled as she politely replied. "I am Lacus Clyne." Lacus smiled as she then gestured to the blonde. "And this is Cagalli Yula Athha."

Kira's eyes widened in shock as his mind screamed at him. _'This is impossible!'_

"T-thank you, and again I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Kira said, before then turning and floating out of the crew lounge, his brain struggling to understand how Lacus and Cagalli had survived.

"That's impossible." Kira said out loud as he floated onto the bridge a few minutes later.

Murrue looked over her shoulder at Kira as she asked. "What's impossible, Kira?"

Kira floated over to Murrue and hesitated for a moment, but finally he said. "Lacus and Cagalli are alive, they are in the crew lounge right now."

Murrue stared at Kira for a few short seconds, before she saw that he was completely serious, then she asked. "But, how is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that they may be clones of the Lacus and Cagalli that we knew." Kira said as he shook his head in disbelief.

About ten minutes later, Shinn floated onto the bridge, he quickly floated over to Kira and said. "Kira, you're not going to believe this, but I just passed Lacus and your sister, Cagalli, in the hall."

Kira nodded as he replied. "I do believe you, Shinn, because I saw both of them earlier."

"Well, the Goddard Colony was damaged, but compared to the other PLANTs it was in very good condition since it was still able to support its inhabitants. I wonder..." Murrue said after a moment, trailing off, then after a few seconds, she turned to Meyrin and ordered. "Meyrin, take us back to the Goddard Colony."

Fifteen minutes later, the Archangel once again approached the Goddard Colony. This time however, all of the ship's weapons were online and fully charged. In addition, the Destiny Gundam had been prepared for battle and was standing on the launch catapult. Shinn was ready to launch if the need arose.

As soon as the Archangel had once again docked in the Goddard Colony's space port, Kira began to rapidly type into his computer as he sat beside Murrue on the bridge. He quickly established a data link to the colony's computer systems and began to scan through the contents of the colony's computer.

As he expected, it had the normal systems for a colony; enviormental controls, life support systems, lighting systems and power disturbution systems, to name a few. But as Kira continued, he noticed multiple system which he knew shouldn't be in any colony. After continuing his scan for a moment more, he suddenly froze, and after a few long seconds, Kira recovered from his shock.

"Natarle Badgiruel. Date of birth: C.E. 45. Blood type: unknown. Sex: female. Used to be second-in-command on the Archangel in the first war, and later became the Captain of the Dominion. Killed in battle by the Archangel on the last day of the war. Traces of her DNA were recovered from the wreckage and were later used to clone her. She is currently the Captain of the Earth Alliance warship Soveregin." Kira read aloud from his computer screen, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

Murrue let a slight sigh escape her lips as she said. "Well, now we know how Cagalli and Lacus are still alive, they were cloned."

"Yea..." Kira nodded, and as he continued to look through the colony's computer he saw blueprints for more then two dozen new mobile suit models, at least ten of which were Gundams, and all of which, at least according to their blueprints, were mass-produced.

"Captain, we have three Gundams coming towards us from behind!" Meyrin suddenly announced, ten minutes later. "Sensors have already confirmed that the machines are the Destiny, the Strike Freedom, and the Infinite Justice!"

"Athrun, Luna; you two handle the Freedom-Raiser, I will deal with my brother and his Destiny Gundam!" Mayu Asuka shouted from the cockpit of the Strike Freedom Gundam.

"Roger that!" Athrun Zala and Lunamaria Hawke said as they ignited their thrusters and streaked toward the Freedom-Raiser, which had launched from the Archangel's port side launch bay only a few seconds earlier.

As the Gundams moved to combat each other, the Archangel quickly manuvered out of the colony's docking port. Once the ship was clear of the docking port it activated its Trans-Am system, ignited its Wings Of Light, and streaked away leaving blazing red afterimages in its wake.

"Why are you fighting with the Clyne Faction, Shinn?!?" Mayu screamed through the open-channel communications line.

"M-Mayu? How are you alive? You were killed by the Calamity Gundam during the battle of Orb in the first war." Shinn said in confusion.

"Well, I came back, big brother. If you don't like it, you'll have to kill me! Can you do it, Shinn? Can you kill your own sister?" Mayu taunted as she slashed her beam saber at her brother's Gundam, forcing Shinn to back away.

"Fuck you, you're not the sister that I knew." Shinn spat as he deployed his GN Field, firing his beam rifle through the field.

As soon as the Archangel was clear of the colony, Kira transformed Freedom-Raiser into its flight mode, while the Destiny ignited its Wings of Light and with a blur of blindnigly glowing afterimages both machines streaked out of the docking bay and away from the colony.

"They're running." Athrun noted as both the Freedom-Raiser and Destiny streaked past him.

"Go after them!" Mayu ordered and Athrun nodded as he boosted after the Freedom-Raiser.

"They're coming after us." Kira muttered as he hit a button on his control panel. All along the wings, just above the DRAGOON mounts, multiple panels opened revealing missile tubes, and with a pull of the trigger the missiles shot off, flying toward Athrun.

Athrun rolled out of the way of the missiles but half of the missiles hit the colony wall to his left, the impact of the weapons throwing out a cloud of smoke and a rain of shrapnel. The other half of the missiles hit the exterior wall of the colony or concealed mobile suit hangers. While Athrun was inside the cloud of smoke Kira and Shinn both punched their engines to max and rocketed away, moving too fast for anyone to follow.

Ten minutes later the Archangel and the Ptolemiaos had rendezvoused in Earth orbit. All of the pilots had been assembeled in the briefing rooms on the two ships, and they were currently discussing whether or not it would be worth the effort to try and establish peace in the Cosmic Era.

"Earth is in ruins, as far as we know only a single PLANT is still able to support its inhabitants and anyone with a warship won't hesitate to open fire on anything that approaches if it shows up as an enemy or an unknown." Murrue said, outlining the current situation.

After a few seconds of silence, Kira spoke up. "I don't really care if we leave the military personnel here to kill each other, but it's not right to leave civilian survivors here to watch as the remains of the two sides completely exterminate each other. Despite the destruction that we've seen, I would not be too suprised if there are at least some civilians alive on Earth's surface, and maybe in one or two of the remaining PLANTs."

"Well, both the Archangel and the Ptolemiaos are capable of athmosphereic re-entry and planetary landing." Sumeragi said through the video communications line. "Are you suggesting that we land our ships on the surface and conduct a planet-wide search and rescue mission?"

Kira nodded as he replied. "Yes, that is exactly what I am suggesting."

"Not to throw a dampener on your hopes, Kira, but this entire section of the solar system is a graveyard." Cagalli commented as she floated into the briefing room. "Sure, a few of the PLANTs have maintained their positions even after being bombed out by nuclear weapons, but most of the deceased colonies are either headed for Earth or are already there." Cagalli paused for a moment, then she finished. "Only three of the PLANTs currently remain intact. Even then, there is probably nothing inside of them, aside from millions of corpses."

After another moment of silence, Sumeragi spoke up. "As you are aware, Captain Ramius, earlier we salvaged a dozen Murasame Reconnaissance Type mobile suits." Murrue nodded, silently telling Sumeragi to continue. "Well, we took the energy battery out of one of the Murasames that we captured, then we fitted the mobile suit with one of our extra GN Drives before finally loading the reprogramed Mobile Doll System into its computer. Once the Mobile Doll System had been loaded, we sent the Murasame on a recon mission, and when it returned we were actually kind of intreged by what we found..." Sumeragi explained, trailing off.

Sumeragi smiled slightly as she read the report. "As Cagalli said, only three of the PLANTs are left in stable orbits; the Maius 2 PLANT colony, the Goddard PLANT colony and the Januarius 10 PLANT colony. In addition, all three of the colonies have somehow been spared from receving lethal levels of radation."

Murrue thought for a moment, then she turned to face Sumeragi and asked. "I know it may sound crazy, but would there be any way to bring the Celestial Being, the colony ship, into this universe."

Instantly, Teria Erde, the pilot of the Seravee Gundam, was on the screen. "While possible, it would take at least a few months to install jump drives onto the Celestial Being. By that time, anyone who is alive right now would most certianly be dead by the time we returned."

"That's what I was afraid of..." Murrue muttuered.

Sumeragi let a slight smirk appear on her face as she nudged Teria out of the way and said. "Actually, Captain Ramius, we had jump drives installed on the Celestial Being at the same time that we were upgrading the Gundams."

Murrue smiled, then she said. "Well, if that's the case, what are we waiting for? Let's bring the Celestial Being colony ship here, and begin the evacuation of any and all civilian survivors."

* * *

Well, here's Chapter 14.

A few question to the readers;

1) I haven't decided where the clones should be produced, at first I thought about having them being produced at the Goddard Colony, but that seems too obvious for some reason...

2) Should Kira ever allow Murrue to launch in the Strike Freedom again, since they have three kids now, and if he does allow her to launch, under what sort of conditions/situation?

3) Should Celestial Being cannablize the captured Freedom and Strike Freedom Gundams, or should Cagalli and Lacus be assigned to pilot them?

4) Do you guys think that Shinn will be able and willing to shoot down both his sister and Lunamaria?

5) Do you guys think that Kira will be able and willing to shoot down Athrun?

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Beyond the Asteroid Belt

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

One month had passed since the briefing had ended, it had been agreed that the Celestial Being colony ship would be brought into the Cosmic Era so that any surviving civilians could be evacuated.

Now, Kira Yamato was on a simple patrol mission, but that simple patrol mission was about to go straight to hell.

Kira's eyes widened in surprise when his threat board suddenly lit up, indicating a threat which, according to his sensors was only a mile ahead, but as he looked at his monitor, he couldn't see anything.

Kira Hibiki grinned within the cockpit of the Freedom's Destiny Gundam, which was indeed, only one mile away from the Freedom-Raiser, but the machine was invisible due to its Mirage Colloid Stealth System. Kira smirked as he quickly locked onto the Freedom-Raiser and fired his long beam cannon.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Kira yelled as he quickly dodged a beam blast, which had appeared from the blackness of space. He scowled in frustration as the Freedom's Destiny Gundam suddenly appeared, no more than a mile ahead of him. He quickly drew the Freedom-Raiser's beam saber, rocketing towards the Freedom's Destiny. Hibiki drew the Freedom's Destiny's anti-ship sword, retracting his beam cannon as he drew the sword, and charged up towards the Freedom-Raiser. The two mobile suits met with a crash; both pilots screamed; the Freedom-Raiser and Freedom's Destiny's wings snapped open. The Freedom-Raiser surged forward, pushing the Freedom's Destiny back and Kira raised his saber for a finishing blow, but the Freedom's Destiny smacked the beam saber aside and slashed the Freedom-Raiser across the face.

The Freedom's Destiny attacked again, and Kira dove backwards, quickly drawing the Freedom-Raiser's beam rifle. Hibiki snorted in disgust, as his machine tore the beam rifle out of the Freedom-Raiser's grasp with a palm cannon blow. Drawing his saber again, Kira tried to dive over the Freedom's Destiny Gundam's head and cut it in half, but the Freedom's Destiny swung around to smack the saber stroke aside.

The Freedom-Raiser charged again, but the Freedom's Destiny rammed it with its shoulder, knocking it back. Kira tried to slash the Freedom's Destiny in half horizontally, but the machine knocked the saber aside with its beam shield and swung the sword again, slamming it against the Freedom-Raiser's shield. Growling, Kira dove backwards, dodging two more sword strokes, before firing his plasma cannons and rail guns, but the Freedom's Destiny deployed its beam shield.

The shots exploded against the beam shield. Kira watched tensely as the Freedom's Destiny was consumed in a pall of smoke. The Freedom's Destiny burst out of the smoke, sword upraised, and Kira glowered back down at his enemy, at himself. Charging again, Hibiki let out a scream of rage as the Freedom's Destiny slammed its sword against the Freedom-Raiser's beam shield, knocking it backwards. He then followed with a horizontal slash, which Kira barely dodged. The Freedom-Raiser swung its saber again in a downward hack; the Freedom's Destiny caught the blow with its sword and smacked the Freedom-Raiser's saber arm and shield aside. Kira's eyes widened in horror as he thought. _'H-how is this pilot able to block or dodge all of my attacks?!?'_

With a shriek of torn metal, the Freedom's Destiny slashed off the Freedom-Raiser's left arm at the shoulder, its left rail gun, and its left leg at the knee. An instant later, Hibiki smashed its face with a roundhouse kick, and as the wounded Freedom-Raiser tried to deploy its remaining guns, Hibiki then hurled a beam boomerang to slice them all in half. He caught it on the rebound, reattached it to his shoulder, and charged, sword upraised. Kira barely stopped the attack with his beam saber. Hibiki snarled in rage as he tore off a chunk of the Freedom-Raiser's right-hand shoulder armor with his palm cannon, and with a final kick, he pushed the Freedom-Raiser away again.

The damaged Freedom-Raiser, throwing sparks and smoke, dove away from the Freedom's Destiny as it swung its sword furiously.

"This can't be...!" Kira gasped as the Freedom-Raiser was rocked by another kick. The Freedom's Destiny charged again, slamming its sword against Kira's saber.

The Freedom's Destiny punched the Freedom-Raiser across the face, and charged with its sword upraised; Kira barely deflected the blow, and twisted to the side when the Freedom's Destiny swung again. Shards of the Freedom-Raiser's left wing went flying as the Freedom's Destiny kept up its furious attack. Kira dodged three more slashes and blocked one more sword stroke. The Freedom's Destiny and Freedom-Raiser remained motionless in the blackness, glowering at each other. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Hibiki shrieked.

The Freedom's Destiny surged forward, pushing the Freedom-Raiser back; with a yell from its pilot, the Freedom's Destiny charged again and Kira once again barely managed to block the slash.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I'M LIKE THIS!" The Freedom's Destiny responded with a kick to the Freedom-Raiser's chin. "IT'S YOUR THAT FAULT I HAVE TO SUFFER!"

Another sword stroke landed against the Freedom-Raiser's beam saber. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" Hibiki screamed, and gunned the booster, pushing the Freedom-Raiser forward, and kicked it in the face again.

The Freedom-Raiser swung its saber back at the Freedom's Destiny, but a third kick knocked it back once more. Kira's eyes widened in disbelief as the Freedom's Destiny backed away, gearing up for a finishing attack.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Hibiki screamed, his eyes flashing.

The Freedom's Destiny, brandishing its sword, activated its beam wings with a flash, filling Kira's field of vision with the glimmering translucent wings. Kira struggled to keep up, but the Freedom's Destiny moved in a blur of afterimages, flashing around him, diving and twisting and circling.

Hibiki saw an opening and screamed in fury as he charged; Kira's eyes bulged in shock as the Freedom's Destiny sliced the Freedom-Raiser in half at the waist.

The Freedom-Raiser exploded in ball of fire and brightly glowing GN particles, but unknown toy anyone at the time, Kira had managed to hit his ejection button, which launched the relatively small cockpit out of the Freedom-Raiser's back.

Amidst the smoke and debris, Kira Hibiki sat inside the cockpit of the Freedom's Destiny Gundam, panting for breath, staring with dull, empty, angry, teary eyes as the smoldering remains of the Freedom-Raiser began to float aimlessly through the void.

On the bridge of the Archangel, Murrue had been watching the Freedom-Raiser's battle, but when the camera dropped into static, she turned to Meyrin, her voice barely above a whisper, since she was trying to hide her rage. "Meyrin, load all missile tubes with the Vega torpedo."

Everyone quickly began to carry out their orders, they knew that the Vega torpedoes were hardly appropriate for use against a single mobile suit, but now, no one was going to question their orders.

A moment later, Meyrin replied. "All missile tubes are loaded with Vega torpedoes and are ready to fire."

Murrue nodded as she replied, tears now streaming freely from her eyes. "Fire at will, send that Gundam and its pilot straight to hell."

An instant later, a single brightly glowing ball of lime green energy shot out of the Archangel's bow mounted missile launcher. The weapon was only about one meter in diameter, but despite its small size, it packed a truly devastating punch, which became obvious a few seconds later when the brightly glowing ball passed through the Freedom's Destiny Gundam's beam shield, completely vaporizing the enemy machine on impact.

Murrue sniffled as she floated out of her chair, and as she moved towards the door, she said. "Move us towards the remains of the Freedom-Raiser." She paused to wipe the tears from her eyes, then she finished. "Meyrin, you have the bridge, I'm going to launch in order to recover the Freedom-Raiser."

Two minutes later, the Strike Freedom Gundam carefully approached the remains of the Freedom-Raiser. Murrue instantly noticed that the Freedom-Raiser was now nothing more than a small debris field. She once more allowed her tears to freely flow from her eyes, but after a few agonizingly long seconds, her comm. system beeped at her. Murrue's eyes widened when she looked at the screen and noticed the distress signal, which was emanating from a small escape pod. She quickly yet carefully grabbed the Freedom-Raiser's escape pod around the waist and towed it back to the Archangel.

Murrue sobbed uncontrollably as she landed the Strike Freedom Gundam in the Archangel's port side launch bay, protectively cradling the Freedom-Raiser's escape pod in her arms.

Murrue quickly climbed out of the cockpit of the Strike Freedom and floated over to the Freedom-Raiser's escape pod. Once there, she entered her access code and opened the hatch, but when she looked into the escape pod, tears once again formed in her eyes.

Kira was still strapped into the seat and through the visor of his helmet, Murrue could see that his face was covered with blood; she also noticed, to her horror, that the left sleeve of Kira's normally blue and white flight suit was soaked red with blood. As if these injuries weren't bad enough, when his machine had been chopped in half and exploded, a large piece of glass from one of the monitors had embedded itself deep into Kira's right arm, a thick trail of blood seeping from the wound.

Murrue had accompanied Kira to the infirmary, but after nearly six hours, it was her hunger and thirst, which caused her to reluctantly leave his side.

"Captain, we are receiving a message which you might want to hear." Meyrin told Murrue as she floated onto the bridge about forty-five minutes later. Murrue glanced at Meyrin, nodding as she sat in her chair and replied. "Put it through."

The message, which began to emanate from the ship's speakers, an instant later, was one, which no one had ever expected. "This is the Orb Union colony; Terra Prime, located on the surface of the Jovian moon of Europa. Celestial Being warships Archangel and Ptolemiaos, can you hear us?" The voice was that of a woman.

On the bridge of the Ptolemiaos, Sumeragi's eyes widened, both ships had intercepted the message and were listening to it. "Wait, did she say that the colony is on the surface of the Jovian moon of Europa?" Feldt Grace nodded in disbelief, she wasn't sure that she believed it herself. Europa was a moon that orbited the planet Jupiter, a gas giant planet, which at its closest was 370 million miles away from the Earth. Even if the Archangel, the Ptolemiaos and the Celestial Being colony ship were able to use Trans-Am constantly, it would still take them at least six months to reach Jupiter.

* * *

And thus, Chapter 15 is complete.

Well, the Freedom-Raiser is gone. The only reason that Kira even survived was because the cockpit doubled as an escape pod.

I already have some plans for what Kira's next Gundam will be, but a vast majority of the credit for that, as well as the idea to have Orb Union colonies on Europa, goes to nxkris.


	16. Terra Prime

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

Three months had passed since the Archangel, the Ptolemiaos, and the Celestial Being colony ship had begun their journey towards Jupiter, and its moon Europa.

Kira Yamato, the pilot of the now destroyed Freedom-Raiser, had fallen into a coma only few days after the destruction of his Gundam and as a result his wife; Murrue Ramius, was spending as much time as she possibly could by his bedside. _"Murrue, you need to be spending time with our children, not sitting here worrying about me."_ Murrue jumped when she suddenly heard Kira's voice, but when she looked at him, she saw that he still appeared to be unconscious.

"K-Kira?" Murrue quietly asked, as she stared at the still unconscious form of her husband. She honestly didn't expect any kind of response, and was clearly surprised when she heard his voice again. _"Please stop worrying about me, go and spend some time with our children, I'll be fine."_

By this time, Murrue was confused and nervous. One of her nervous habits had always been to play with her hair, and at the moment she was rapidly twirling her fingers in some of her hair which had previously been resting on her left shoulder.

Meanwhile, Shinn and Setsuna were sitting in the crew lounge, discussing what they could possibly do to sure up their defenses.

"Well," Shinn said, "before I defected from ZAFT during the second war, I had heard about plans for a mass-production version of the original Freedom Gundam. While it would have probably been loaded with an OS which could only be used by Coordinators, it wouldn't be very hard to rewrite it so that Naturals could use it as well."

Setuna nodded slightly, then he said. "Well, currently our forces consist of the GN Archer, the 00-Raiser, the Cherudim, the Seravee, the Seraphim, the Arios, the Exia, the Infinite Justice, the Destiny, not to mention the captured Freedom and Strike Freedom, as well as the two dozen Murasames that we recovered earlier, ten of which were Murasame Reconnaissance Types, so either way we are far from defenseless."

Suddenly the PA System came to life, the voice of Mileina Vashti echoing throughout the ship. "Attention, we are currently approaching the asteroid belt. All hands are to brace for sudden impacts and possible damage." The exact same message was also being announced onboard both the Archangel and the Celestial Being.

"Something just appeared behind us on the radar, but I can't get a solid lock on the signal for identification." Mileina Vashti suddenly announced, as the three ships continued to approach the asteroid belt. Before anyone could reply, a barrage of beam weapons fire slammed into the surface of the Celestial Being, the sudden attack shocking everyone.

Sumeragi was the first to recover from the shock of the sudden attack, and she immediately began to bark out orders to the other two ships. "All ships take evasive action! We need to get our asses out of here! Deploy all of our available mobile suit forces. All weapons free on all three ships and the mobile suit forces."

"I have Freedom and Strike Freedom ready for launch." Mileina reported three short seconds later.

"Who's piloting them? Sumeragi asked, and as if to answer her question the faces of Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha appeared on her screen.

"I am piloting Freedom, and Cagalli is in Strike Freedom." Lacus said. "We just want to protect those we care about, and we will fight if we have to do so."

Sumeragi nodded in understanding then she turned to Mileina and ordered. "Launch them as fast as possible, Mileina. There is no priority at this time except getting them out there and ready."

The ship shuddered slightly as the launch catapults fired off the first two of the mobile force, being the Freedom and the Strike Freedom. Thirty seconds later, the Destiny, piloted by Shinn Asuka, was shot out the port side catapult.

Sumeragi Lee Noriega watched the screen with interest. To the Ptolemiaos's rear starboard side, there was one ship; the heat signature was that of the Alliance's new battleship, the Girty Lue. To the rear port side were three more ships; their heat signatures identified them as one Nelson-class battleship and two Drake-class destroyers. There were mobile suits approaching from all four ships.

But the interesting thing was the mobile armor approaching from the Girty Lue.

Sumeragi studied it closely. It was a sleek, dark-painted machine with two massive cannons. There were a number of Windams clinging to it, as well as two Gundams, and one custom purple-painted Windam. It was heading right towards them.

"They must've been expecting us to try and escape," grumbled Mileina. "Captain, should we activate the Mirage Colloid?"

Sumeragi sat back. "The Alliance must want us out of the way," she posited. "I guess they think we're going to escape, so that we can get reinforcements, and interfere with their plans later."

"We cannot let them stop us here," Lacus said confidently from the cockpit of the Freedom Gundam. Sumeragi nodded in agreement.

"We'll fight them here," she announced, with a thin smile.

With the flash of an explosion, Cagalli glanced to her right as a Windam came streaking towards her. She swung her left leg up, using the Strike Freedom's left leg beam blade to knock aside the Windam's saber, and with a point-blank beam rifle blast, it died in a fiery explosion. She glared over her shoulder as a second Windam swept in from behind, its rifle raised, and in a flash, Cagalli whipped around, firing the beam rifle in her right hand, blowing it apart in a blaze of fire.

As another Dagger exploded violently, Lacus allowed a slight frown to cross her face as she turned the Freedom Gundam's beam rifle on a second Dagger and blew its head off with a single shot.

"Gotta hand it to the Alliance," she grunted, pausing to grab a beam boomerang from a disabled mobile suit and fling it down at another foe, slicing its head off before it could react. "They sure do know how to build mobile suits."

A Doppelhorn Dagger came streaking in, cannons blazing. Lacus skirted its shots effortlessly, firing the rail guns mounted on the Freedom's hip armor and severing the Dagger's head. Lacus whirled around, catching the boomerang on the rebound, she then grabbed the now headless Dagger and swung it into the path of another trio of Daggers as they opened fire, accidentally destroying their comrade. Lacus then fired the Freedom's beam rifle, cutting the three Daggers down.

She glanced over her shoulder; another Dagger, toting a bazooka, swept in behind her, lining up for a killing shot. Lacus smirked, whipping around, igniting a beam blade on the Freedom's foot and wiping the Dagger out with a lightning-fast roundhouse kick that sent the beam blade tearing through the Dagger's head.

Just as the Earth Alliance ships began to retreat, six ZAFT ships dropped out of warp and quickly began to launch their own mobile suits. The six newly arrived ships consisted of two Prometheus-class ships, two-Minerva-class ships, one Nazca-class ship, and one Eternal-class ship.

Shinn glowered at the ZAFT ships as the newly arrived ZAFT mobile suits opened fire, fanning out around the three ships of Celestial Being.

"Return their fire!" Came Cagalli's order as the Strike Freedom boosted towards the enemy machines. "The Murasames can protect the ships! Engage them as far out as possible!"

Shinn scowled; the Destiny charged, arming its beam rifle.

A storm of beam shots shrieked by the Destiny, Shinn skirted aside as a familiar net of beam fire moved to surround him. Another beam shot came streaking out of the darkness, Shinn batted it aside with his beam shield, glaring up ahead as his foe came charging in.

Inside the Legend Gundam, Rey Za Burrel scowled down at the Destiny.

"You have run loose long enough, Shinn!" he growled.

The Legend's DRAGOONs swarmed around the Destiny, Shinn scowled in frustration, activating the beam wings and taking off over the Legend's head with a blur of afterimages. He dove aside as the two beam spike DRAGOONs streaked towards him, the Legend charged up towards him, beam javelin drawn, and the two mobile suits crashed together as Shinn blocked the javelin with his beam shield.

"I'm not here to fight you, faggot!" Shinn snapped. "Kira Hibiki is still alive! Where is he?!"

The Legend surged forward, throwing the Destiny back, and Shinn rocketed aside as the DRAGOONs opened fire again. "That is not your concern!" Rey shouted. "You will not face him until you have defeated me!"

Suddenly, more than a dozen blasts of pink energy streaked out of the darkness and obliterated the Legend's DRAGOON units. With the loss of the DRAGOON units, Rey backed away from the Destiny, as an orange and white Gundam streaked towards him.

"Rey Za Burrel, why don't you stay dead?" The voice of Allelujah Haptism asked as the Arios Gundam, currently in its flight mode, slammed into the Legend, before then transforming into its mobile suit mode, igniting a beam saber and slicing the Legend Gundam in half vertically.

"Neither ZAFT, nor the Earth Alliance will ever attack our colonies!" An authoritarian female voice suddenly announced through the comm. line. "Bring the Halos online, and prepare them to fire. Our target is the ZAFT fleet!"

"All Halos are operational and preparing to fire." A soldier announced a few short seconds later.

All of the ZAFT soldiers looked at each other and asked. "Halos? What are Halos?"

The ZAFT soldiers watched as the area of space to the right of the Archangel, Celestial Being and the Ptolemiaos, suddenly lit up with a faint blue-white light. The lead Gouf pilot was the first to see that the Halos, which looked like nothing more than large rings floating in space, were quickly lining up, forming what looked like the barrel of a gun.

Everyone in the ZAFT fleet watched as the light intensified and a few short seconds before the Halos fired, the lead Gouf pilot muttered. "Oh, fuck..."

A fraction of a second later, the entire ZAFT fleet was vaporized as a blindingly bright blue-white energy beam which was nearly fifty miles in diameter, engulfed them. Unknown to anyone at the time, the ZAFT Eternal-class ship; Vengeance had activated its warp engines only a half second before the Halos had fired, and as a result it had escaped destruction.

"Celestial Being vessels, you are now free to enter the asteroid belt, welcome to Orb Union space." The female voice said as the blue-white energy beam which had been fired by the Halos slowly dissipated.

As Shinn moved the Destiny back towards the Ptolemiaos, he opened a private communications line to the nearby asteroid, which was where his sensors were telling him that the comm. line had originated.

"This is Shinn Asuka, pilot of the Destiny Gundam." He said as he landed his Gundam in the Ptolemiaos's port side launch bay. After a few seconds, he was pleasantly surprised when a video comm. line opened, the face of Lunamaria Hawke appearing on his screen.

"Welcome to Orb, Shinn." Luna said, smiling.

Shinn smiled as he replied. "Thank you, Luna."

Two months later, the Celestial Being colony ship slowly orbited Europa. The colony ship had been left in a stationary orbit above the ice-covered moon while the Archangel and the Ptolemiaos had landed inside the colony, which to everyone's surprise, had been built underneath the ice which covered Europa's entire surface.

* * *

And so, Chapter 16 is complete. As you guys can probably guess, some of the earlier clones had escapsed their training facilities and fled into Orb Union space.

A few question to the readers, the first three are repeated from the last chapter only because I never got any answers;

1) How big should the Orb Union colony/colonies on Europa be? (I.E. Overall population, size of the military force, how large of an area the colonies themselves cover, etc.)

2) Do you guys think that there should also be some Orb Union colonies in the upper athmospheres of some of the planets in the outer solar system?

3) I've been thinking about outfitting the Strike Freedom with an advanced Mobile Doll System like the one that was used by White Fang near the end of Gundam Wing, that way Murrue would be able to "pilot" the Strike Freedom, without ever having to set foot in the cockpit. What does everyone else think about this idea?

4) I haven't decided whether or not Kira should have recovered from his coma, which is why I didn't mention it at the end of this chapter, but as of now, he has been in a coma for nearly half a year, but anyway when do you guys think that I should have him come out of his coma?

5) Kira and Murrue's chilrden are nearly three and a half years old, and since all three of them are Coordinatiors, I've been wondering; do you guys think that their parents would want/let them eventually become pilots?

6) If Kira and Murrue do want/let their chidren become pilots, at what age do you guys think they should begin training?

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. The 000 Gundam

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

Two months had passed since the trio of Celestial Being ships had arrived at Europa. The Celestial Being colony ship still orbited the ice-covered moon, while the Archangel and the Ptolemiaos both silently sat inside the colony's docking bay, deep underneath the ice which covered Europa's entire surface.

Setsuna and Shinn led Kira into the Archangel's hanger bay, where he saw both of their machines standing silently. He glanced questioningly at them and Shinn pointed at something. As Kira stared into the darkness, he saw another mobile suit, covered by a large sheet. Setsuna pulled the sheet off while Shinn activated the lights. Kira looked at the machine in amazement. It was beautiful and he could only imagine how responsive it would be.

"This is your new machine: 000 Gundam, we were going to wait for your birthday, but with the destruction of the Freedom-Raiser." Shinn shrugged and Setsuna took over, "Have fun with your early birthday present."

"You guys designed this for me?" Kira asked.

"Well yeah, we thought that all three of us would need new machines soon, since ours have all become outdated, but yours was a secret." Shinn replied.

"We still need to finish designs for our machines, but now that you're in the loop you can help." Setsuna continued.

"Well what's special about this machine then?" Kira asked.

Setsuna answered, "The 000 Gundam has three GN Drives, one in the center of the back, and one in the root of each of the angel-style wings, and just like the Freedom-Raiser, the 000 Gundam has forearm mounted beam shields."

Setsuna paused again, but only for a few short seconds before Shinn continued. "Like all of our machines, the 000 Gundam has a pair of head mounted Vulcan guns, and a pair of chest mounted CIWS guns, but the 000 Gundam also sports a pair of shoulder mounted beam Gatling guns." Shinn then gestured towards the wings as he continued. "The wings aren't just for show; each of the feathers is actually a DRAGOON unit, in addition, each DRAGOON unit can also generate a beam shield. The wings can also generate beam shields, which can either offer protection from enemies coming from behind, or they can be moved in front of the machine to offer extra protection from frontal attacks. In addition to the DRAGOONs, the beam shields, and the twin buster rifle, the 000 Gundam also has a pair of plasma cannons stored in the wings, a pair of rail guns on the hips, a beam cannon on the palm of each hand, a high power beam rifle, which is stored on the rear waist, two beam swords, both of which are stored on the back, four beam sabers, two stored on the hip armor and two more stored in the shoulders, four beam daggers, which are stored in the legs, and finally two beam boomerangs, which can also be used as beam sabers, stored on the elbows."

Shinn paused for a breath before continuing. "Your new Gundam also has a psychological arsenal, more specifically its holoshroud. The holoshroud was originally a ZAFT holographic technology, but we were able to duplicate it. The holoshroud is capable of covering the outside of the Gundam with images, but it can do so perfectly seamlessly, no matter what actions the machine is undertaking, whether it be violent evasive maneuvers or attacks. We also installed the Mobile Doll System from the captured Freedom and Strike Freedom Gundams, so that the 000 Gundam can be controlled from the tandem cockpit, controlled remotely, or left to an advanced onboard Artificial Intelligence."

Shinn paused again, but only for a few seconds, before he then he gestured towards the Strike Freedom Gundam, as he said. "We also equipped the Strike Freedom Gundam with the DRAGOON mounted beam shield emitters, the holoshroud, and the Mobile Doll System from the captured Freedom and Strike Freedom Gundams. So now the Strike Freedom Gundam can be controlled from the tandem cockpit, controlled remotely, or left to an advanced onboard Artificial Intelligence."

"Wait, a tandem cockpit?" Kira asked.

Shinn nodded as he replied. "Yes, a tandem cockpit, in both the 000 Gundam and the Strike Freedom Gundam."

"Why?" Kira asked, clearly curious as to why the two new Gundams had both been equipped with a tandem cockpit in place of a standard single seat cockpit.

Shinn hesitated for a few seconds before he finally answered. "Captain Ramius requested that both of these machines be equipped with a tandem cockpit, but I didn't think to ask why."

The bridge crew onboard the three ships of Celestial Being were in a controlled panic, the Celestial Being's sensors had detected not only an Earth Alliance fleet, coming towards them, but a ZAFT fleet as well. Everyone stared as the fleet approached; the pilots were already in their Gundams and were waiting for the order to launch. Suddenly the communications line opened.

"Are you all ready?" Murrue asked.

Kira immediately replied, in a sarcastic tone. "Hell no, let's do this!"

Kira was searching for any Earth Alliance or ZAFT scum in his Gundam. He was flying over the remains of the now decimated Orb colony; Terra Prime, when he found a squadron of Strike Daggers, and immediately opened fire on them. The beam from his rifle ripping a hole in their formation. The Strike Daggers immediately began firing back.

Kira took careful aim and blasted one in the chest. As he watched the pilot of the mobile suit die in the explosion, many things were running through his mind. He had just killed someone. He just distributed death to a fellow human being.

_'No,'_ Kira thought to himself. _'The pilot deserved it. All ZAFT and Earth Alliance scum must die. They must pay for what they have done.'_

Kira growled, a furious desire to protect his loved ones, building inside of him until the vision of a black seed exploded inside his head.

In an instant, Kira's eyes changed color from purple to a dark black, as they faded into the washed out glaze of a SEED possessed individual and he opened fire with more vigor and now deadly accuracy, no longer aiming to disable his opponents.

He caught a Zaku on the side and another straight through the cockpit. His lust for vengeance consumed him and he was now showing no mercy. Within a few moments, there were only four Strike Daggers, and three Zakus left. Kira put up his beam rifle and took out his beam saber. He charged straight into them and sliced them up.

Kira's Gundam hovered there, frozen in the air. Inside the cockpit, Kira was panting heavily. "There will be no mercy. Bring it on, you assholes."

Kira soon got his wish as a whole fleet of Earth Alliance and ZAFT warships came into the vicinity. Squadrons of Strike Daggers, Windams, Zakus, and Goufs launched immediately. Kira was ready for them. His beam rifle was already aimed. He began blasting. One after another, the enemy machines were being destroyed, but there were too many. Kira soon found himself surrounded.

"If I'm going down, then I'm taking some of you with me."

"I have a better idea," said a voice behind him. "How about some help."

A squadron of M1 Astrays had appeared and began aiding Kira. The enemy machines were falling back until the arrival of Earth Alliance Gundams; Calamity, Forbidden and Raider.

The Forbidden fired its arching beams and destroyed two of the M1s, but Kira dodged effortlessly. The Calamity then fired its two long ranged cannons and Kira ignited his beam shield, blocking the shots. Kira then fired at the Forbidden, but the beam bent and missed, then he noticed that the Raider Gundam was off destroying M1 Astrays with its Mjolnir Hammer. Kira screamed in rage and fired a barrage of blasts at it. The Raider quickly shielded itself by twirling its hammer in a defensive shield.

Kira kept with his barrage, but after awhile, the three Gundams flew off, clearly trying to retreat. Kira kept hot on their heels as the remaining M1 Astrays took on the Strike Daggers.

With lightning fast movements, the three Gundams charged at Kira. Beam after beam were fired at him. Kira knew that he was soon going to be overpowered. He tried his best to return fire.

Suddenly a beam blast caught him in the back, disabling one of his wings, and then the Forbidden charged, slicing off the Gundam's left leg. The Raider continued the assault by smashing the Gundam's head with its hammer, and then a final blast by the Calamity sent Kira hurtling through the ice and into the ocean beneath.

As he was going down, Kira thought of Murrue. In his mind, he saw her, she was naked, her beautiful body was surrounded in a golden aura and she was smiling at him. It was then that he knew hatred was not the answer. Murrue was reaching towards him and was smiling. Kira's heart felt peaceful and his muscles began to relax. He smiled and reached out his hand, then the aura faded and he heard Murrue's voice softly say. "It's not your time to die, Kira."

Two short seconds later, the 000 Gundam shot back into the sky, unleashing its DRAGOONs, swarming them around the Calamity and Raider, the DRAGOONs fired relentlessly, quickly overwhelming the pilots and destroying both machines.

Suddenly the 000 Gundam appeared directly in front of the Forbidden and Kira screamed in rage as he grabbed the Forbidden by its shields and slammed it into the ice. Kira then fired multiple rail gun shells, forcing the white and green machine through the ice and sending it plummeting into the ocean below. A few short seconds later the 000 Gundam shuddered slightly as the DRAGOON units once again docked with the machine.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, the Destiny's alert system went off.

"What the hell?!" Shinn asked as he backed the Destiny away from the now approaching Gaia as a barrage of missiles were fired at him, in addition to the Gaia, a white Gundam was approaching him, and it looked similar to the Buster.

"What the hell? It looks exactly like the Buster from the first war!" Shinn exclaimed and in fact; it was an exact replica of the Buster, except for the mostly white colors of its phase shift armor, and Shinn noticed there were some different weapons. The white Buster fired a beam cannon at Shinn, but he dodged it. The Gaia then transformed and charged at the Destiny, and Shinn was forced to pull out his beam saber.

"Damnit! Two on one! You fucking cowards!" Shinn yelled angrily, as the Gaia continued to ram into the Destiny, until Shinn finally dropped his beam saber.

"Shit!" Shinn exclaimed, as he ignited his beam shield to block another missile attack from the white Buster.

"Well, well. Looks like you're in a bit of a sticky situation," The pilot of the Buster mocked, smirking. The Gaia transformed into its mobile suit mode and charged at the Destiny again. Shinn was forced to continuing blocking with the shield. Shinn pushed the Gaia away with the shield, and threw the shield straight at the Gaia, causing the Gaia to fly backwards a little. Shinn pulled out his beam rifle to fire, but the rifle was destroyed by a beam shot from the Buster, as was the Destiny's right arm. The Gaia transformed into mobile armor mode and charged at the Destiny, slicing off the left leg.

"SHIT! I CAN'T LOSE TO THESE BASTARDS!" Shinn yelled.

The Gaia charged at the Destiny again, and the white Buster prepared to fire all guns. 'It's over for you, my little friend!" The pilot of the Buster announced.

_'Is there another enemy? Wait, it can't be! It's-!'_ Kira thought in shock.

Shinn growled as the Gaia approached the Destiny. "Damnit! Is it really going to end here?!" Shinn asked himself, angrily. He braced himself as the Gaia charged at him, but a beam rifle shot blocked the Gaia's path.

"Jesus, Shinn, I didn't think you were going to be beaten so easily!" Kira sighed, as the 000 Gundam fired its rail guns at the Gaia, forcing it back towards the Buster, while the 000 Gundam stood in front of the Destiny. "Shinn, go back to the Archangel, I'll handle these two."

"But-"

"That's an order!" Kira yelled, cutting off Shinn's protests. Shinn scowled as he headed back to the Archangel.

Kira stared at the two enemy Gundams. One of them was the Gaia, he knew that. However, the other one, it looked exactly like the Buster.

"Do they really think some albino Buster can stop me?" Kira laughed as he ignited a beam saber and charged towards the Buster.

As Kira charged towards the Buster, his warning system blared at him and an instant later; a ship which he never wanted to see again dropped out of warp about twenty miles above him, quickly aiming it massive main cannon in his direction. On instinct, Kira activated his GN Field, while also shutting off some of his main cameras just before he thought the shot would go off and an instant later, the rebuilt battleship Executer fired. Just like the time before, when the anti-matter torus fired by the Executer's main cannon impacted with the 000 Gundam's GN Field, it skipped like a stone would off a pond's surface when thrown at a low angle.

After that point, its trajectory became completely randomized, and it spun off at a steep angle, a glowing white streak too bright to look at directly, sailing down out of the blackness to impact onto the surface of the ice-covered moon. The flash lit up the starry night like that of a strobe light burning out, and despite the coldness of the airless void known as space, a huge column of steam rose from Europa's surface for the next five seconds, due only to the ridiculous amount of heat which had been generated by the impact of the anti-matter weapon when it slammed into the moon's surface.

As the light faded, Murrue's now worried voice came over the comm. system. "Kira, what the hell just happened?! Are you ok?!"

"Yes, Murrue I'm ok, but the battleship Executer is back." Kira replied as he weaved through the weapons fire from both the Buster and the Executer.

Murrue's jaw dropped in disbelief, once she recovered from her shock she sighed. "Well, if the Executer has been rebuilt, we should probably retreat for now because we don't have anymore Vega torpedoes."

Kira screamed in anger as he plunged his beam saber into the cockpit of the Buster, quickly taking cover behind both his GN Field and beam shields as he transformed his Gundam into its mobile armor mode, the machine taking the form of a blue, white, red and black shuttle with white delta wings and with a flash of brightly glowing GN particles, the 000 Gundam boosted back towards the Archangel, leaving a three trails of green GN particles in its wake as it sped through the blackness.

Fifteen minutes later, as the Executer approached the Archangel, the Ptolemiaos and the Celestial Being, all three ships blazed with a bright red light. As the Executer opened fire, the three ships sped away leaving glowing afterimages trailing behind them, but the Executer was quick to follow them. As the Executer opened fire on the ships of Celestial Being, a bright flash of light lit up the blackness as the trio of ships opened a rift into another universe.

Due to the massive size of the Celestial Being, the rift that it had generated was large enough for the Executer to follow, but unknown to the crew of the Executer, the three ships of Celestial Being were not going to the Anno Domini timeline. Instead, they were heading into a timeline known only as the Correct Century.


	18. Executer Defeated

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

Suddenly, at the very edge of the Earth's atmosphere, a bright flash of light lit up the night sky as four ships entered the universe. As the three ships of Celestial Being exchanged fire with the Executer, an unknown voice spoke through their comm. lines. "The energy from the Moonlight Butterfly is capable of destroying any technology that it comes into contact with!"

On the bridge of the Archangel and the Ptolemiaos, everyone's eyes widened at the words that they had just heard, in addition the sensor systems of both ships were detecting hundreds of mobile suits on the Earth's surface.

On the bridge of the Ptolemiaos, Sumeragi sarcastically muttered. "So, we left one war only to be thrown into another...wonderful." She paused for a moment before then opening a comm. line to the Archangel.

"Captain Ramius," Sumeragi said, allowing a sly smile to cross her lips. "Why don't we see if the Executer is capable of atmospheric re-entry?"

Murrue grinned and nodded as she replied. "That's not a bad idea."

A few short seconds later, both the Archangel and the Ptolemiaos dove down into the atmosphere, with the Executer hot on their heels. While the two ships entered the atmosphere, with the Executer right behind them, the Celestial Being colony ship opened another universal rift, quickly vanishing with a flash of light. This time the Celestial Being colony ship was heading back to the Anno Domini timeline so that the survivors whom had been saved from the endless war in the Cosmic Era could be evacuated.

Even though the Celestial Being colony ship had left, the Archangel and the Ptolemiaos still had a total of twelve Gundams between them, consisting of the 000 Gundam, the 00 Raiser, the Cherudim, the Seravee, the Seraphim, the Arios, the Exia, the 0 Gundam, the Infinite Justice, the Destiny, not to mention the captured Freedom and Strike Freedom, as well as the two dozen Murasames which they had recovered while in the Cosmic Era, ten of which were Murasame Reconnaissance Types. As a result, the two ships were far from defenseless.

As the ships descended deeper into the atmosphere, they both began to generate another universal rift. When they were only a few hundred feet above the ground both ships entered the rift, leaving the Executer behind to plow into the surface of the Earth.

As the Archangel and the Ptolemiaos exited the universal rift, their sensor systems detected what appeared to be a large fighter aircraft high above them, but they also noticed that the fighter aircraft was being pursued by three mobile suits.

Down in the Archangel's hanger bay, Kira Yamato jumped into the cockpit of the 000 Gundam and opened a comm. line to the bridge. "Murrue, I'm going to launch in order to help that fighter pilot."

Murrue nodded in understanding. "Good luck and come back alive, Kira."

Kira nodded as his Gundam was moved towards the launch catapult. As his machine was secured to the catapult, he watched as the launch catapult doors slowly opened. After a few short seconds, the doors had opened completely and Meyrin's voice announced. "000 Gundam, launch path clear, all systems green, you are cleared for launch."

"000 Gundam, Kira Yamato, launching." Kira announced as he throttled up the GN drives and flew out of the ship. The 000 Gundam burst forward through the sky as it activated its Wings of Light, streaking forward and leaving glowing afterimages in its wake.

Suddenly a group of mobile suits moved to attack Kira and he growled as a brightly glowing purple seed burst in his mind. In an instant, Kira's eyes faded into the washed out glaze of a SEED possessed individual, and faster then either the Archangel's or the Ptolemiaos's sensors could track, the 000 Gundam boosted towards the fighter jet, but to everyone's surprise, it suddenly transformed into a mobile suit.

"T-that's the Wing Gundam Zero." Murrue said in shock, her voice barely audible as she stared at the red, white and blue machine.

The machine did indeed appear to be very similar to the Wing Gundam Zero, which the Clyne Faction had built and deployed at the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, but the machine which everyone was now staring at was actually a descendent of the Wing Gundam Zero; the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam.

Kira watched in horror as the Wing Gundam aimed its buster rifle at the now disabled mobile suits and fired a single shot. The bright yellow beam blast that shot forth from the rifle erased the three machines from existence in an instant.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!? THOSE PILOTS WERE COMPLETELY DEFENSELESS!" Kira screamed as he freed the beam rifle from his lower back and aimed it at the Wing Gundam.

"Additional target confirmed, unknown mobile suit targeted. Locking on." Heero Yuy said from the cockpit of the Wing Gundam, his voice completely devoid of emotions, as the Wing Gundam aimed its buster rifle at the 000 Gundam.

"Bring it on!" Kira snarled.

Heero pulled the trigger, but in instant before the beam struck, Kira activated his Trans-Am System and once again ignited his Wing of Light, dodging the blast then activating his Mirage Colloid Stealth System.

Two short seconds later, Heero's eyes widened ever so slightly as his buster rifle was suddenly cleaved in half by an invisible weapon. Heero growled as he quickly freed a beam saber from his shield, but the instant that he ignited the glowing blade in his right hand, the weapon was destroyed by a beam blast, which had come at him from below and to the left. When the smoke cleared, Kira was surprised to see that the Wing Gundam's arm had been undamaged, despite the explosion of the beam saber.

"Give up already, you can't attack what you can't see." Kira said as he scanned the machine, noticing that the only weapons that it possessed consisted of another beam saber, twin Vulcan guns in the head and twin CIWS guns in the torso. Just as Kira finished scanning the Wing Gundam, the machine freed and ignited its second beam saber, and again Kira destroyed the weapon with a well-placed blast from his beam rifle.

"Attention pilot, your weapons have been destroyed you have no choice but to surrender." Kira said as both the Archangel and the Ptolemiaos approached the Wing Gundam.

Meanwhile, in the Archangel's hanger bay, the Freedom and Strike Freedom were both being moved towards the launch catapults. As the two machines were secured to the catapult, the two women watched as the launch catapult doors slowly opened. After a few short seconds, the doors had opened completely and Meyrin's voice announced. "Freedom, Strike Freedom, launch paths clear, all systems green, you are both cleared for launch."

"Lacus Clyne, Freedom, taking off."

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Strike Freedom, launching."

The Archangel shuddered slightly as both of the launch catapults fired, the Freedom and the Strike Freedom both boosting out from the ship, each machine leaving a trail of glowing GN Particles in its wake.

As the Freedom, Strike Freedom and 000 Gundam cautiously approached the Wing Gundam, the green orb in its chest started to glow.

"What is that pilot doing?" Kira asked, receiving a shrug from both Lacus and Cagalli.

His answer came a fraction of a second later, when a sudden burst of light began to emanate from the Wing Gundam, but the light faded a few short seconds later as different parts of the Wing Gundam were bathed in a red glow. For a brief second nothing happened, but then a massive explosion erupted from the machine as the Wing Gundam self-destructed, the remains of the machine falling towards the ocean below, leaving everyone staring in shock.

Kira was the first to recover from his shock quickly after the falling machine and catching it before it slammed into the ocean. To his surprise, the machine was still mostly intact; the only parts of the Wing Gundam that had been destroyed were the wings, both arms and the right leg.

* * *

And so, Chapter 18 is complete.

Unless the Executer was somehow able to remain in one piece after slamming into the ground, not to mention the fact that the Executer also lacks jump drives, I don't think it will be bothering Celestial Being anymore.

Celestial Being has also added the Wing Gundam into it compliment of weapons, although it remains to be seen if the pilot survived the self-destruction of the Gundam.

A few question to the readers;

1) Should Heero join Celestial Being?

2) Considering that Heero doesn't even know about the Wing Gundam Zero until the middle of the series, how do you think he'll react to the fact that Celestial Being has it in the Archangel's hanger bay?

3) Should the Executer come back?

4) If the Executer does come back, how long should it take before it makes its next appearance?

5) Should the Executer be upgraded, and if so, what kind if upgrades would you guys like to see?

6) Kira hasn't used the 000 Gundam's holoshroud technology, which Shinn had mentioned when he was explaining the features of the new Gundam, but when Kira does use the holoshroud, do you guys have any ideas for what he could make the Gundam look like?

7) I've also been thinking of having the jump drives malfunction, sending the two ships back the the Cosmic Era, but also back to just before or after the First Bloody Valentine War started, what do you guys think?

I have a few ideas for some, but not all of the above question, but I want everyone else's opinions too.

1) No comment.

2) No comment.

3) Maybe, but I want to see if the readers want the Executer to make another appearance.

4) I'm not sure on this one.

5) I have a few small ideas, but I need more...

6) I was think that maybe Kira would use something truly disturbing. Imagine this; instead of a Gundam, a giant man with empty, profusly bleeding eye sockets, mouth sewn shut, part of the scalp and skull gone exposing the brain, arms and legs covered with deep, profusely bleeding gashes, and finally a hole in the chest, showing the still beating heart. That's not taking into account that this 'gaint man' will be quite heavily armed as well. (You guys can add onto this idea if you want to.)

7) Despite the fact that this idea just screams "TIME PARADOX!" I like it and have been seriously considering it, but again I want the opinions of my readers.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	19. Back to Heliopolis

**Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation - Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, Turn A Gundam, Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

A few minutes later, the Freedom, Strike Freedom, 000 Gundam silently stood in the Archangel's hanger. The remains of the Wing Gundam had also been secured in the hanger, where it was now standing in-between the Freedom and the Strike Freedom.

"This is obviously not a Celestial Being machine, but even so the rescue systems are exactly the same as our machines." Kira said as he connected a power pack to the external intercom connector in order to charge it.

Despite the fact that all of Celestial Being's machines were powered by either nuclear reactors or GN Drives, but the designers had anticipated that their systems might also be used on a battery powered machine, and were kind enough to give external access crews a location to separately power the intercom. "Hey, pilot, you still alive in there?" Kira asked.

The response came a few short seconds later, the pilot's voice monotone and completely devoid of all emotions. "I'll kill you all."

Kira raised an eyebrow as he replied, his stress, most of which had been caused by the nearly constant battles, becoming obvious as he spoke. "You clearly have no idea who you are dealing with, you stupid asshole. If you even try to hurt any of my friends I will personally throw you out of this ship and I'm pretty sure that my Captain won't have any problems with me doing so."

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Meyrin suddenly turned to Murrue and said. "Captain, a large airship is approaching. It took the computers a moment, but they have identified it as a rigid-airship, possibly a Zeppelin." Murrue's eyes widened in surprise, she had heard of rigid-airships, the most famous of which had been known as the Hindenburg.

"A rigid-airship?" She asked. "Those things haven't been used for centuries."

Meyrin simply shrugged as she replied. "Well, it seems that they still use them in this universe and from what these sensors are showing me, the approaching airship is quite well armed." She paused for a few short seconds before continuing. "I'm detecting multiple CIWS emplacements along the entire hull of the airship, there also appear to be two small sets of wings both of which look as though they could be missile launchers, one on the forward hull and another on the rear hull."

Murrue let an annoyed sigh escape her lips as she ordered. "Bring all of our weapon systems online, activate all of the positron shield generators and tell our pilots to prepare for launch." Meyrin nodded as she began to carry out her orders, she was very glad that when the Archangel had been rebuilt, it was given numerous modifications.

Among the modifications were positron reflector shields, which had been installed around the engines and bridge, in addition the missile launchers were now able to carry and fire either intercontinental ballistic missiles or cruise missiles, both of which were capable of carrying either conventional or nuclear ordnance. Recently, even more modifications had been installed, including a Zero System and the Mobile Doll System.

The Mobile Doll System which was installed on the Archangel's computer had been almost entirely reprogrammed by Kira, so that the ship would be able to use it effectively. In the event that the bridge crew were rendered incapcitated, the reprogrammed Mobile Doll System would automatically take over, allowing the ship to either continue fighting, or to retreat if nesscery.

The Archangel hadn't been the only ship to recive the modifications, as the Ptolemiaos had also been given the same abilities.

However, none of the pilots would even have time to climb into their machines. The airship had approached and opened fire much quicker then anyone realized. One of the missiles which had been fired, impacted on the Archangel's starboard rear fin, just below the jump drive, causing it to malfunction then an instant later, the Archangel vanished.

"W-where the hell did the Archangel go?!?" Sumeragi asked from the bridge of the Ptolemiaos a few seconds after the Archangel had vanished.

Mileina was quick to respond, having looked over the Archangel's jump signature immediately after it had vanished. "They are back in the Cosmic Era, but according to these readings, they are in C.E. 71."

"Follow them, I know it's unlikely, but they may need our help." Sumeragi ordered, ignoring the hail of bullets and missiles from the airship as they impacted uselessly against the GN field, and a moment later, the Ptolemiaos vanished, following the Archangel back to the Cosmic Era, and back in time.

* * *

And so, the final chapter comes to an end.

I apologize for the shortness of the final chapter, but as you guys can probably guess, this isn't over, although it will not be continued as part of this fic.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


End file.
